L'Alliance prisonnière
by Elfyliane
Summary: Avertissement : Il ne faut jamais emprisonner un homme qui porte la volonté du D. Et ne jamais enfermer des capitaines pirates ensembles. Si vous le faites, vous signerez votre fin. Un plan de la Marine contre les pirates provoquera la formation de la plus grande alliance pirate jamais faite à ce jour. Yaoi et hétéro. (résumé refait avec l'aide de Laura-chan).
1. Prologue: Un message, une décision

_Bonjour à tous, voici ma toute première fiction sur One Piece! Je signale, je fais partie de ceux qui sont contre la mort d'Ace donc moi je le garde en vie dans cette histoire! Je signale également que j'intègre les 2 ans d'entraînements de l'équipage._

_Bonne lecture!_

Prologue: Un message, une décision.

Luffy, tranquillement installé sur la tête de lion du Sunny-go, inspira profondément l'air marin, puis il expira et fit un grand sourire tout en serrant fortement le message qu'il venait de recevoir. Ace. Il allait enfin revoir Ace, son frère! Voilà deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vu, les deux frangins étant partis s'entraîner chacun de leur côté pour devenir plus fort. La guerre de Marineford les avait profondément marqué et la mort de Barbe-Blanche, de la main de Barbe-Noire, plus encore. Ace lui-même ne devait sa survie qu'à l'action rapide et efficace du « Chirurgien de la Mort », Trafalgar Law. Le coup de poing de l'ancien Amiral, désormais Amiral-en-chef, Akainu, avait était redoutable. Hiken no Ace avait mis trois mois pour se réveiller du coma, son frère veillant inlassablement et silencieusement sur lui. À son réveil, trois mois plus tard, et malgré la joie de se savoir en vie et tiré d'affaire, une glaciale et douloureuse constatation avait laissé les deux D. très calmes: cette guerre leur avait démontré, de la pire façon qui soit, leur principal défaut. Faible. Ils étaient encore trop faibles. Ils devaient encore s'entraîner s'ils ne voulaient pouvoir protéger encore plus qu'avant ceux auxquels ils tenaient. La décision s'était faite mutuellement, en silence, d'un simple regard. Souvent ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour comprendre l'autre. Alors ils avaient fais la fête, profitant tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore de l'autre, puis Ace était parti avec le reste de la flotte d'Edward Newgate. Et lui était parti avec Silver Reyleigh.

Le capitaine au chapeau de paille sourit tristement à ces souvenirs, il se l'était juré, plus jamais une telle chose arriverait à ceux qu'il aimait. Monkey D. Luffy se secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées somme toute pas très agréable et relut rapidement la message qui mine de rien l'inquiétait quand même un peu:

_Yo mon cher petit-frère!_

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu es devenu plus fort_

_comme nous nous l'étions promis! Pour ma part, j'estime avoir_

_plutôt réussi cet objectif, en tout cas je suis certain d'être_

_toujours plus fort que toi!_

_Bref, tu dois te douter (quand même un peu, tu n'es pas si bête!)_

_que je ne t'écris pas que pour savoir comment tu vas après deux ans,_

_ce qui est malheureusement vrai,_

_Barbe-Noire et d'autres individus bougent dans l'ombre et en plein jour,_

_ils mettent en danger non seulement la piraterie mais aussi le monde_

_dans globalité, aussi a-t-il été décidé de procéder à une réunion entre_

_capitaines pirates pour déterminer une éventuelle marche à suivre._

_Je compte sur toi pour venir, si tu souhaites nous rejoindre,_

_rendez-vous sur l'île de Mamawi, le talisman qui accompagne ce_

_message fera office de clé pour pouvoir assister à la réunion._

_Fais attention à toi, Ace._

Le ton qu'utilisait son frère laissait présager de sérieux ennuis... Bah, il verrait bien une fois arrivé sur l'île mais pour l'heure, il s'agissait de trouver sa navigatrice.

Luffy finit par trouver un moyen de faire venir la jeune femme après cinq tentatives de cambriolages de frigo qui furent tenu en échec par Sanji qui semblait avoir développé un détecteur contre l'affamé élastique parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il touchait la porte du frigo, Luffy s'était pris un coup sur la tête. Il appela tout simplement son équipage pour que tous viennent sur le pont.

- « Luffy, pourquoi tu nous as appelé? », demanda Usopp curieux.

- « Fallait que je demande quelque chose à Nami... Mais ça vous concerne aussi! », rajouta-t-il en voyant les autres commencer à s'éloigner.

Nami soupira, se demandant ce que son capitaine pouvait bien lui vouloir.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luffy? Est-ce à propos du message que tu as reçu?

-Oui », Luffy leur donna le message pour tous puissent le lire puis il continua, « Ace me demande de rejoindre une réunion de capitaines pirates sur l'île de Mamawi.

-... Et tu comptes y aller, c'est ça?

-Oui, mon frère n'aurait pas envoyer ce message sinon.

-Je vois... »

Nami soupira un bon coup, Luffy était d'ores et déjà déterminé à y aller à cette réunion mais au vu de ce qui était écris dans la lettre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un tantinet inquiète, un mauvais pressentiment en fait.

- « Bon et bien puisque le capitaine l'a décidé, Mina! Cap sur l'île de Mamawi! Franky prend la barre!

-_Super_ d'accord! Quelle direction?

-Va vers le Nord-Nord-Ouest.

-J'ai _super_ compris!

- Zoro, Sanji, Brook, Usopp ouvraient grand les voiles un vent favorable souffle dans cette direction, autant en profiter.

-Haï!

-Haï Nami-swan! » _(inutile de dire qui a dis ça hein?)_

Le Thousan Sunny-go vira rapidement pour prendre la nouvelle direction puis fila grâce au vent qui venait de se lever. Deux jours plus tard, l'île était en vue. Luffy, déjà pas très calme d'ordinaire, devint une furie monté sur pile électrique, incapable de rester en place, il avait tellement hâte! Il allait revoir son frère! Peut-être même verrait-il d'autres connaissances mais pour le moment seul revoir son frère l'importait! Quant à Nami, son inquiétude s'était finalement muée en angoisse, elle le sentait, quelque chose allait se passer sur cette île somme toute banale, elle ne savait pas quoi mais elle le sentait jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même.

Plus tard, elle se dira qu'elle aurait préféré avoir eu tord.

_Ce prologue, pour ceux qui l'ont déjà lu, a été légèrement modifié. _


	2. Chapitre 1: Arrivée sur l'île de Mamawi

_J'avoue avoir été surprise du nombre de réaction qui a suivi la publication du prologue, que ce soit pour les reviews/commentaires que pour le nombre de vue, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, ça fait SUPER plaisir! _

_Bref, la suite! _

_Question: capitaine-corsaire Doflamingo, gentil ou méchant? J'hésite, alors petit sondage je fais pour que la suite je prépare._

Chapitre 1: Arrivée sur l'île de Mamawi et retrouvailles.

Zoro s'entraînait dans sa salle d'entraînement. L'épéiste était pensif. Par Den Den Mushi, Luffy était entré en contact avec son frère qui lui avait appris la participation d'autres capitaines comme Eustass Kidd, Trafalgar Law ou encore Jewerly Bonney. Le message étant ouvert à tous, il fallait s'attendre à d'autres illustres noms. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui avait le plus surpris Zoro, non, c'était plutôt le fait d'apprendre la très probable présence d'un ou plusieurs (ex-)shichibukai. Traduction, il y avait une chance qu'il revoit Mihawk. _Tchi! S'il vient, à tous les coups, Perona va l'accompagner dans l'espoir d'avoir des nouvelles de Moria... Oh joie! _(notez l'ironie) _J'espère qu'elle va vite trouver de pauvres hèvres à embêter, deux ans à supporter ses fantômes m'ont suffis ... tiens je vais l'envoyer vers Usopp, juste pour voir s'il est toujours aussi pessimiste._ Il sourit sadiquement à cette pensée puis un constat s'empara soudain de son esprit: _mais au fait, s'il vient à la réunion, il ne va pas pouvoir couler tous les navires qui croiseront sa route depuis Lugubra... galère... il va tirer une de ses têtes en arrivant._ Le combattant aux trois sabres ricana puis, étant parvenu à s'ôter son appréhension de revoir son ancien maître, il reprit plus attentivement son entraînement tout en regardant l'île qui ne cessait de se rapprocher. Leur destination.

Usopp éternua bruyamment et leva la tête de son établis en regardant autour de lui et se frottant le nez.

- « Bizarre, je ne me suis pas enrhumé j'espère, ce serait idiot, surtout que je fais probablement enfin _le _revoir... »

À ce constat, il ne empêcher un soupire de passer ses lèvres. Ace et Luffy s'étaient accordés à dire que Shanks allait sûrement venir, ne serait-ce que pour revoir les deux frères, enfin surtout le plus jeune des deux en fait. Et qui disait Shanks, disait Yassop, un de ses meilleurs compagnons, un excellent tireur d'élite, mais surtout son père. _Va-t-il seulement me reconnaître? Cela fait tellement longtemps. Et s'il ne me reconnaissait pas! Par mon long nez! Que suis-je sensé faire dans ce cas? Faire comme si de rien n'était? Ne pas me montrer? Le mépriser? Lui sauter dessus? Le prendre dans mes bras?_ Nouveau soupir. Puis Usopp se prit violemment la tête, la tournant dans les sens et ne cessant de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux. _Raaah bon sang! Que c'est compliqué! J'en viendrais presque à regretter d'avoir embarqué dans toute cette histoire! Quoique ... non en fait, ma rencontre avec Luffy fut probablement la meilleure chose qui me soit arriver de toute ma vie. Et puis, j'ai promis à Kaya de nouvelles histoires et de merveilleuses aventures. Kaya... je me demande où en est son rêve d'être médecin... très certainement qu'elle va bientôt aboutir._ Le canonnier rigola doucement, même si elle n'en donnait pas l'air, Kaya était têtue et lorsqu'elle avait décidé de quelque chose, elle était déterminée à aller jusqu'au bout. _Il y aura probablement un nouveau médecin sur l'île quand je reviendrais._ Le coeur plus léger aux souvenirs de ces après-midi passés face à sa fenêtre à lui raconter d'incroyables aventures, Usopp se remit au travail en essayant de ne plus penser à son père.

^0^^0^/ ^0^^0^/ ^0^^0^/ ^0^^0^/ ^0^^0^/ ^0^^0^/ ^0^^0^/

- « OYE! Tout le monde sur le pont! »

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, tout l'équipage du chapeau de paille était sur le pont après l'appel de Nami par l'intermédiaire de Luffy.

- « Bon, l'île de Mamawi est à moins d'une heure, je pense que d'ici 30 à 40 minutes, le Sunny sera amarré dans la crique indiquée par le frère de Luffy.

- Navigatrice-san, je suis contente de savoir cela mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas que pour cette raison que tu nous as demandé de venir. Est-ce en rapport avec ce pressentiment dont tu m'as parlé? »

Nami rigola doucement.

- « On ne peut rien de cacher Robin. Effectivement, c'est en rapport avec ça. Je ne parviens pas à me calmer. Alors j'ai décidé de prendre des précautions. Il faut qu'on puisse rester en contact. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer, Usopp intervint.

- « Mais Nami, tu sembles oublier que seul Luffy est autorisé à aller sur l'île avec sa clé, comment veux-tu que nous puissions rester en contact? »

Et un Luffy tout sourire ne put s'empêcher de rajouter.

- « Oui c'est vrai, il a raison Nami. Vous pouvez pas venir avec moi à la réunion mais t'inquiète, j'essaierais de pas m'endormir tout de suite! »

BANG! BANG! Deux belles bosses offertes par une navigatrice enragée de s'être fais coupée plus tard, Nami reprit la parole en foudroyant Luffy et Usopp du regard.

- « Espèce d'abrutis! Je me fiche de la réunion! ... Enfin si quand même un peu mais c'est pas ça qui m'inquiète c'est la globalité de la chose, l'idée de cette réunion, la présence d'autant de capitaines en un seul endroit, j'aime pas ça du tout! »

À ces mots, la jeune femme put admirer les yeux totalement vide de compréhension de l'équipage, seule Robin semblait avoir compris ses paroles. Elle soupira. _L'explication va être longue, dure et longue... très très longue si Luffy continue de demander à manger à Sanji_. Nouveau soupir. _Accroche-toi Nami, tu peux le faire, tu devrais avoir l'habitude de Luffy maintenant ... ou pas_, se reprit-elle en voyant Luffy passer par dessus bord parce qu'il s'était trop penché dans l'espoir de voir plus vite son frère.

Un sauvetage-repêchage de capitaine-enclume plus tard. Nami put enfin expliquer son idée. Elle s'était assurée de l'attention de Luffy par deux-trois coups en plus mais au final celui-ci semblait avoir compris l'idée principal et retenu l'essentiel. Bon le fait, qu'une peur sourde se soit nichée au fond des yeux de Nami avait dû aidé aussi. L'équipage s'entre-regarda tandis que Nami expliquait à Luffy ce qu'il devait faire si son instinct avait vu juste. Zoro prit alors la parole.

- « Dis, tu ne crois pas qu'on va le lui enlever en arrivant?

-Non. Je n'ai lu ni entendu nulle part que c'était interdit donc on peut estimer qu'il est possible d'en emmener.

-... J'espère vraiment que tu trompes.

-Oye! Comment oses-tu dire à ça à Nami-chérie Marino!

-Nani! Tu me cherches sourcil en vrille?!

-STOP! Pas de bagarre ou vous goûtez à mon poing! Pour tout te dire Zoro, je l'espère aussi, je l'espère vraiment. »

Le silence s'installa brièvement avant que Luffy ne réclame à grands cris à manger à Sanji. La pression retomba, un peu. Quoiqu'il se passe, ils surmonteraient l'obstacle. C'est ce qu'ils avaient toujours fais alors pourquoi changer les vieilles habitudes?

^0^^0^/ ^0^^0^/ ^0^^0^/ ^0^^0^/ ^0^^0^/ ^0^^0^/ ^0^^0^/

Moins d'une heure après l'échange.

L'île était à portée de main. Vu des airs, elle avait l'apparence de deux crabes dos-à-dos, les pinces entourant deux criques, une grande où s'amarrait les navires et une autre beaucoup plus petite avec un passage étroit comme entrée. Un volcan depuis longtemps endormi dominé l'île au point de jonction des deux crustacés. En hauteur, la terre insulaire avait la particularité de présenter plusieurs plateaux plus ou moins grands, plus ou moins étendues _(imaginez les grandes terrasses de riz en Chine)_, de profondes forêts composées les différentes vallées et fonds de vallées tandis que les plateaux étaient plutôt fais d'herbes avec parfois quelques buissons et arbres isolés. Sur l'un des plus grands plateaux que l'on pouvait apercevoir depuis la grande crique, on pouvait distinguer une immense bâtisse. Celle-ci était faite de briques rouges, d'un style ancien, elle était agréable aux regards par ses formes, ses fenêtres, ses tours et ses terrasses; de la crique, on voyait même le tracé d'un ancien jardin devenu avec le temps et par manque d'entretiens une petite forêt vierge. Ce grand manoir se dressait tel un seigneur, surplombant les contrebats de l'île et ses nouveaux hôtes temporaires.

D'ailleurs l'équipage avait également pu voir plusieurs navires avancer dans le même but qu'eux. Franky avait d'ailleurs légèrement dévié le Thousand Sunny de sa trajectoire, juste histoire d'éviter les Kidd's pirate au maximum. Ils avaient également aperçus le sous-marin jaune de Trafalgar, le navire de Jewerly Bonney, celui de Basil Hawkins, de X-Drake, des navires de l'ancienne flotte de Barbe-Blanche. Ils avaient aussi pu voir Mihawk qui était en train de s'amarrer au ponton, entre les navires de Shanks et de Buggy le clown, les deux capitaines anciens camarades aux ordres de l'ancien Roi des Pirates étaient d'ailleurs plongé dans une conversation plutôt ... animée dira-t-on. Tous n'étaient pas encore là, il faudrait encore attendre un peu.

Enfin le Thousan Sunny-go s'amarra tranquillement dans la grande crique. Luffy se fit déposer par Usopp à bord du Mini-Merry puis le tireur d'élite des chapeaux de paille repartit vers e navire non sans avoir jeté un long regard au navire de l'ancien moussaillon de l'Oro Jackson.

Luffy, pour sa part, ne posa pas ses pieds sur la terre ferme. Non. À la place, il sauta pour se jeter directement dans les bras de Shanks, coupant ainsi court à la discussion houleuse que ce dernier entretenait avoir son ancien camarade. Celui-ci d'ailleurs parti rapidement totalement furieux.

- « Shanks! Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir!

-Moi aussi Luffy! Moi aussi! Même s'il eut été préférable que ce soit en d'autres circonstances. » ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter le Roux, lui avait entendu les rumeurs et s'inquiétait des éventuelles alliances qu'avaient pu faire cet assassin félon de Barbe-Noire.

Il secoua la tête, bien décidé à ne pas y prêter attention le temps de prendre des nouvelles de son petit protégé _plus si petit que ça en fait_, pensa-t-il en voyant que Luffy lui arrivait tout de même à hauteur des yeux. Une voix moqueuse le sortit de ses pensées.

- « Et bien comme ça mon petit-frère m'ignore! Préférer un Yonkou à son propre frère, tss tss quelle trahison!

-Ace! » cria Luffy.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Luffy lâcha Shanks qui le laissa filer vers son frère. Enfin! Après deux ans, il pouvait enfin revoir son cher frère! Celui-ci n'avait tant changé que ça, des bracelets s'étaient ajoutés à ses bras mais sinon le fils de Gol D. Roger n'avait si changé que ça, sauf peut-être l'étincelle de vie qui se maintenait désormais continuellement dans ses yeux. Portgas D. Ace, pour sa part, observa son otouto, appréciant les changements. L'entraînement avait forgé les muscles de son frère, ceux-ci restaient quand même plus fins que les siens mais connaissant Luffy, il valait mieux s'en méfier plutôt que de tirer des conclusions hâtives. Il sourit et rendit son étreinte à son frère.

- « C'est bon de te revoir gakki.

-Hey! J'suis plus un gamin Ace!

-Oh vraiment? Alors pourquoi je suis toujours plus grand que toi?

-Mais euh! Tu vas voir si je suis encore un gamin! », et Luffy sauta sur son frère et ils débutèrent une parodie de combat.

Shanks rigola devant la scène. Même après toutes ses années, les deux D. étaient restés les mêmes que lorsqu'il les avait connu à Fuschia, sur l'île de Dawn. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il n'était pas dupe. Luffy et Ace étaient juste en train de fêter leurs retrouvailles à leur manière. Un mouvement sur sa gauche lui fit tourner la tête. Dracule Mihawk se tenait à ses côtés. Cela avait un peu choqué le Roux de voir arriver son vieil ami/adversaire arriver avec une jeune femme à son bord. Il avait passé un moment à discuter avec la jeune fille entourée de fantômes avant de l'envoyer vers le navire du chapeau de paille, qu'il avait d'ailleurs regardé avec beaucoup d'insistance ou était-ce l'un des membres de l'équipage qu'il observait? Pour le coup Shanks n'aurait pas su dire qui exactement mais bon après tout c'était pas ses oignons ... _en fait si! Une raison de plus pour l'embêter_, pensa joyeusement le jeune empereur. Tout sourire, il passa son unique bras autour du cou du shichibukai qui se tendit n'appréciant pas trop l'attention soudaine du roux sur sa personne, il le sentait venir (dans tous les sens du terme d'ailleurs puisque le roux puait l'alcool).

- « Et bien Mihawk, je savais pas que tu t'étais marié, t'aurais pu m'inviter tout de même! Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît! »

-... _D'accord, celle-là, je m'y attendais pas tellement... Raah pourquoi ais-je cédé quand Perona m'a demandé de venir, j'ai l'impression que ça va m'apporter plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose_, Mihawk soupira et répondit, « je crains fort que ceci ne te regarde en rien mais bon, je ne suis en aucun cas lié avec elle, j'ai juste accepté sa présence dans ma résidence secondaire, il y a deux ans.

-Je vois donc ça fait deux ans que tu vis avec un canon de beauté chez toi maaiis tu n'as jamais rien fais avec elle, c'est ce que t'essaye de me faire croire là?

-...

-Et puis pourquoi l'amener ici?

-... E

-Attends! Attends! Je sais! C'est ta fille! », s'exclama Shanks fier de sa trouvaille.

Mihawk se figea, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de 3 millimètres, montrant sa surprise, là, il l'avait franchement pas vu venir. Où Shanks avait bien pu pêcher une idée pareille? Le Roux devait vraiment arrêter la boisson avant midi. Avec un soupir, il consentit enfin à répondre.

- « Non, non et non. C'est simplement, une ancienne subalterne de Moria, elle souhaite savoir ce qui est arrivé à ce dernier, c'est pour ça qu'elle est venue, elle veut des réponses. »

Shanks grimaça, il est vrai que l'étrange disparition du shichibukai était bah justement étrange et avait nourri bon nombre de conservations. En fait, depuis son protégé l'avait vaincu, ce dont il était très fier d'ailleurs, aucune des informations qu'il percevait ne semblait vraie, elles ne cessaient de se contredire, de placer Moria à plusieurs endroits à la fois au même moment, rien de concret en fin de compte. Shanks ne put que comprendre la démarche de Perona, puisqu'autant de capitaines étaient présents pour la réunion, il devait bien y avoir un qui aurait des infos. Il reporta son attention sur Mihawk qui brilla par son absence. Celui-ci ayant préféré prendre de l'avance plutôt que de devoir affronter en continu les commentaires de Shanks. Ce dernier ricana puis il fit signe aux deux frangins, toujours à terre, de venir, il était temps de monter jusqu'au plateau principal. En montant, ils rejoignirent Mihawk, d'ailleurs Shanks pouvait jurer l'avoir entendu pousser un très profond soupir, et furent bientôt rejoint par Marco qui dirigeait actuellement la flotte de Barbe-Blanche avec Ace et par Jimbei tout juste arrivé de l'île des hommes-poissons qui salua avec grand plaisir Luffy. Ils s'échangèrent les dernières nouvelles tout en continuant de marcher. Le groupe ainsi formé ne put s'empêcher, sauf Oeil-de-faucon qui avait une réputation à tenir, de rire quand Luffy demanda avec avidité à son frère si un phénix était comestible et s'il pouvait voler sur son dos après qu'il se soit rappeler de la particularité du fruit zoan de Marco. Ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs que très peu apprécier l'attention qu'on lui portait puisqu'il se mit à essayer de griffer les deux D. avec ses serres. C'est avec le sourire plus ou moins présent selon les individus qu'ils arrivèrent enfin à l'ancienne demeure qui allait leur servir de lieu de rassemblement. Alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers l'entrée, Luffy se rappela enfin qu'il devait poser une question que lui avait donné Nami.

- « Neh Shanks?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luffy?

-Comment le lieu de réunion a-t-il été choisi?

-... J'avoue que tu me poses une colle. Dracule?

-Ne m'appelle pas ainsi! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que l'île de Mamawi a souvent servi de refuges pour les pirates par le passé. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle a été proposée pour cette réunion.

-D'accord mais par qui?

-... Je dois admettre que Luffy a raison, maintenant que j'y pense qui a proposé cette île? » questionna Jimbei.

Une voix retentit derrière eux.

- « J'avoue m'être également posé la question, et pour l'instant, je n'en ai pas la réponse, peut-être qu'en questionnant les autres capitaines, il y aura une réponse à cette question.

-Traffy! Je suis bien content de te revoir!

-C'est Trafalgar! », rétorqua le capitaine des Hearts pirates.

Le grand sourire de Luffy fut suffisant à Law pour savoir que sa remarque était passée par les oreilles d'un sourd. Il soupira. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime depuis la réception du message, quelque chose le gênait dans le choix du lieu, il avait lu quelque chose à ce propos mais il n'était pour l'heure pas capable de mettre le doigt dessus. Pourtant ce détail était important, il le sentait. La voix de l'empereur roux le tira de ses pensées.

- « Bon, on entre ou on fait encore poireauter les autres?

-On y va! », s'exclamèrent ensemble Ace et Luffy qui coururent vers l'entrée.

Le reste du groupe suivit plus calmement avec une légère tension dans l'air. Si l'un d'entre eux avait le malheur de faire un mauvais geste, ça finirait en bataille générale.

Luffy, pour sa part, ne put empêcher de ressentir un long frisson passer dans son dos quand il franchit le pas de la porte, quelque chose le gênait. La demeure était certes très belle au regard mais quelque chose dans les murs le faisait frissonner. Il continua tout de même son chemin à la suite de son frère, se guidant grâce aux anneaux placés stratégiquement pour servir de guide aux capitaines venus à la réunion; mais pour le coup, il se mit à prier que ce soit juste l'inquiétude de Nami qui l'ait finalement atteint sans trop y croire. Son instinct, doublé de son haki, n'arrêtait pas de le tenir en alerte et de pratiquement lui gueuler dessus pour s'enfuir du manoir. Malgré tout, il s'enfonça avec détermination dans la demeure. Des problèmes, des obstacles? Il leur foncera dedans et leur cassera la tronche comme il l'avait toujours fait! Pourquoi faire un détour quand on pouvait avancer en ligne droite?

_Je m'arrête ici, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis._


	3. Chapter 2: Tension, piège, souvenirs

_Bonjour, me revoilà pour la suite. J'avance, j'avance. L'inquiétude de Nami se justifie et pas de la meilleure des façons. Vous découvrirez qui parmi la plupart des capitaines connus est présent et qui ne l'est pas. Bref, bonne lecture!_

_**« L'Avenir contient de grandes occasions;**_

_**il se révèle aussi des pièges...**_

_**Le problème sera d'éviter les pièges,**_

_**de saisir les occasions**_

_**et de rentrer chez-soi pour dix-huit heures »**_

_**(Auteur anonyme).**_

Chapitre 2: La tension monte, le piège se referme, les souvenirs font mal.

**En parallèle avec le départ de Luffy, dans le Thousand Sunny-go, atelier d'Usopp.**

Usopp s'était isolé dans son atelier. Il étudiait les graines qu'il avait trouvé sur une île lors d'une halte de l'équipage, il y a quelques jours maintenant. Certaines d'entre elles avaient d'étonnantes capacités. Il avait hâte de les mettre en culture pour en obtenir plus. Et puis comme ça, il se sortait l'idée de voir son père de la tête. Quand il était allé déposer son capitaine sur la plage, il avait espéré pouvoir le voir mais non, rien, niet, nada, pas de trace de son père sur le navire de Shanks, peut-être était-il trop occupé pour venir sur le pont?. _Oh allez Usopp, t'es adulte maintenant! Faut pas se prendre la tête avec ça! Tu le verras quand tu le verras et on avisera à ce moment-là!_ Fier de sa résolution, il reporta son attention sur l'une des graines qui ne cessait d'éveiller son intérêt. Il était tellement concentré sur son travail qu'il n'entendit pas la porte de son atelier s'ouvrir. Par contre, sa faculté pour avoir peur de tout et de rien s'activa et le prévint d'une présence dans son dos. Le canonnier se raidit alors, mais il continua tout de même mine de rien ses observations tout en saisissant discrètement l'un des outils posés sur son établis. Quand il fut certain que l'intrus était assez près, il se retourna brusquement et lui sauta violemment dessus armé de son marteau. Une courte bagarre eut alors lieu. Elle fut néanmoins rapidement gagnée par l'adversaire d'Usopp qui finit bloqué à terre. Les deux combattants, légèrement essoufflés, en profitèrent pour observer l'autre, enfin Usopp, surtout, en profita pour découvrir qui était son agresseur. En oubliant le petit sourire moqueur que l'inconnu lui adressait (ce qui avait d'ailleurs plutôt tendance à énerver Usopp sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi), celui-ci était plutôt grand, peau bronzé, un peu basané; il avait des dreadlocks dans ses cheveux châtains clairs; il portait un débardeur noir, une longue cape blanche avec des étoiles noires, mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention d'Usopp fut le tatouage présent sur le biceps droit de l'homme: **YASOPP**. Les yeux d'Usopp sortirent de leurs orbites tellement il était surpris. D'un geste, il se libéra pour s'éloigna le plus possible de l'homme qui le laissa partir. Les deux snipers se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant un moment avant qu'Usopp ne demande:

- « ... papa? »

Yasopp dut tendre l'oreille, son fils avait parlé si faiblement qu'il avait manqué de ne pas comprendre ce que ce dernier avait murmuré. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si c'était une bonne idée au final de venir sur le navire sur lequel se trouvait son fils. Bon en même temps, il avait pas trop eu le choix, Ben l'avait littéralement balancé dans le canot pour qu'il aille revoir son fils avec pour mots d'ordre de « lui parler parce que tu ne rentreras pas tant que tu ne l'auras pas fais! Et crois-moi je le saurais! » (pour reprendre les mots du Second de Shanks), arrivé sur le Sunny, l'équipage du chapeau de paille s'était contenté de le regarder avec un grand sourire puis une jeune femme qu'il reconnu et identifia comme étant Robin lui indiqua une direction (maintenant il voyait comment Ben allait s'informer de savoir s'il avait obéi ou pas) et il avait suivi le geste pour finir dans l'atelier de son fils désormais devenu grand. Se reprenant, il regarda son enfant qui le regardait avec anxiété, attendant une réponse. Il se contenta alors de sourire et, pour toute réponse, ouvrit légèrement les bras comme une invitation. Invitation qui fut aussitôt saisi par un jeune homme en pleurs qui vint se jeter dans ses bras (lui-même devait avouer qu'il retenait difficilement les siennes).

- « PAPA!

-fils. »

Le père et le fils se contentèrent de se serrer dans leurs bras. Puis ils s'écartèrent légèrement, s'observant, regardant les changements opérés par les années et les entraînements.

- « Tu as tellement grandi, tu es un magnifique jeune homme désormais. Ta mère doit être si fier de toi. »

Usopp, qui avait souri suite aux premiers mots de son père, perdit un moment sa joie au souvenir de sa défunte mère. C'est vrai son père ne pouvait pas savoir. Il inspira puis se lança, annonçant la triste nouvelle à son paternel.

Yasopp ferma douloureusement les yeux. C'était un coup dur. Il ne reverrait plus sa belle Banchina. Le remord monta en lui, si seulement il avait été là! Il aurait pu ... il aurait ... La voix de son fils l'interrompit dans son regret.

- « Faut pas t'en vouloir tu sais. Maman ne t'en a jamais voulu. Elle m'a dit qu'elle savait que ça risquait d'arriver mais qu'elle avait fais ce choix en t'épousant. Alors elle m'a dit de te dire de ne pas t'en vouloir, que ça ne servirait à rien de toute façon et qu'on devait tous les deux vivre pour elle. »

À ces mots, Yassopp sourit, c'était sa femme tout craché ça. Décidé à ne pas laisser une tristesse sans nom l'envahir, il commença une discussion avec son fils. Ils passèrent ainsi le temps, assis par terre, écoutant l'autre racontait moult aventures incroyables et rencontres fantastiques. Trois heures étaient ainsi passées. Usopp en était arrivé à son entraînement avec son maître Heracles dans la forêt de Greenstone dans l'archipel des Boyn quand Nami entra brutalement dans la pièce totalement paniquée suivi de Ben Beckman.

-« LES GARS, ON A UN TRÈS GROS PROBLÈME! »

^0^^0^/^0^^0^/^0^^0^/^0^^0^/^0^^0^/^0^^0^/^0^^0^

**Château de l'île de Mamawi, trois heures plus tôt, bâtiment principal, passage pour l'aile Sud.**

Portgas D. Ace et Monkey D. Luffy étaient en pleine discussion avec Jinbei lorsque la sonnerie d'un Den Den Mushi se fit entendre, stoppant le groupe dans sa marche. Légèrement embarrassé, l'ancien shichibukai s'en saisit et s'écarta un peu pour prendre le message.

- « Hai, ici Jinbei, j'écoute.

-Jinbei oyabun! Ici le ministre de gauche.

-Oui, qu'y a-t-il?

-Sa majesté le roi Neptune souhaiterait s'entretenir d'urgence avec vous. Il est désolé de vous demander ça alors que vous êtes parti pour une importante réunion mais il vous conjure de venir.

-... Je comprends, je reviens immédiatement au royaume Ryugu.

-Bien. Nous vous attendons. »

La conversation s'arrêta sur un soupir de Jinbei, en tant qu'ancien allié de Barbe-Blanche, il aurait voulu participer à la réunion mais voilà que les événements en voulurent autrement. Il s'expliqua brièvement avec les autres membres du groupe, assura son aide en cas de combats à Marco et Ace puis se retira rapidement. Le ton employé par le ministre de gauche et la demande soudaine d'audience de la part de Neptune n'étaient pas pour le rassurer. Les autres capitaines le regardèrent partir puis reprirent leur route tout en reprenant les discussions une fois que l'homme-poisson eut pris une autre couloir.

Trafalgar Law, pour sa part, restait silencieux, écoutant et observant les autres. En fait, il regardait surtout les deux frères en pleine discussion. Même après deux ans, il ne savait pas s'il avait bien fais ou non de soigner les deux hyperactifs petit-fils du vice-amiral Garp. Il se souvenait encore des migraines épouvantables et des colères noires que lui avaient procuré les deux frères avec leurs bêtises le temps qu'il retrouve l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche et qu'il amène Luffy et Reyleigh sur l'île demandée par ce dernier. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il aurait aimé attacher les deux jeunes hommes sur sa table d'opération pour les disséquer avec un grand plaisir purement sadique. La seule chose qui l'en avait empêché fut la présence de l'ancien bras droit de Gol D. Roger. Trafalgar n'était pas assez fou pour oser s'en prendre aux protégés de l'homme même si cela l'avait monstrueusement démangé par moment. Bon, il admettait aussi avoir eu des moments plus détendus, les deux frères étant très doués pour ce qui étaient de faire rire leur entourage que ce soit par des souvenirs d'enfance (l'épisode de l'obtention du fruit du démon de Luffy notamment l'avait profondément amusé, c'était tellement le jeune homme d'agir ainsi) ou par des blagues.

- « Et bah, l'infirmière de service est perdu dans ses pensées, t'as peur poulette? »

Law ne put empêcher un tressautement d'énervement au coin de l'oeil. Ça, par contre, ça ne lui avait absolument pas manqué. Devant lui se tenait nonchalamment contre le mur Eustass Kidd, un grand sourire sadique aux lèvres.

- « Évite de me surnommer ainsi Eustass-ya si tu ne veux pas finir sur ma table de dissection.

-Ne m'appelle pas Eustass-ya saleté de médecin!

-Alors fais-en de même.

-Tchi! »

Les deux capitaines s'affrontèrent du regard durant un moment avant d'être interrompu par Shanks qui leur signala qu'il se foutait totalement de leur petite gué-guerre de regards mais ils bloquaient le passage alors s'ils pouvaient s'écarter se serait tout aussi bien merci. Vexés de s'être réprimandé comme des gosses par un Yonkou les deux hommes arrêtèrent de s'envoyer des éclairs dans les yeux et le capitaine des Kidd pirates partit devant. Le groupe put enfin pénétrer dans l'aile Sud où se déroulerait la réunion.

Soudain, Law se tendit, tous ses sens en état d'alerte, sa poigne se resserra sur son nodachi, des sueurs froides se firent sentir dans son cou et de longs frissons parcoururent son corps. Cette réaction était une réaction instinctive qu'il avait développé à chaque fois que ...

- « Tiens! Mais si ce n'est pas mon petit Law que voilà! Ça faisait longtemps dis-moi, comment vas-tu mon très cher Law? »

Joker ou plus exactement Don Quichotte Doflamingo, shichibukai et maître de la pègre et des trafics en tout genre, se trouvait à moins de 10 mètres de lui. _Comment un gars pareil peut-il seulement être ici?_ Law ne comprenait pas, la fin de Barbe-Noire n'arrangera probablement pas ses affaires alors pourquoi venir? L'empereur roux dut se arriver à la même conclusion que lui puisqu'il lui posa la question.

- « Et bien en fait, cet homme n'arrange pas du tout mes affaires puisqu'il m'en a bousillé plusieurs lors de ses massacres. » L'explication s'arrêta là.

Trafalgar Law ne s'étonna même pas d'une telle réponse. C'était bien son ancien capitaine, tout ce qui était mauvais pour les affaires, il fallait s'en débarrasser par tous les moyens, point barre, affaire classée. Soupirant en voyant l'homme flamant rose s'intégrer au groupe nettement moins bavard désormais, excepté peut-être Ace et Luffy qui avait de toute façon continué d'avancer sans faire attention au fait qu'ils n'étaient plus avec les autres. Et puis il y avait toujours cette information dont il souhaitait absolument se rappeler, il l'avait sur le bout de la langue, il en était certain!

Le groupe arriva finalement dans la grande salle qui allait leur servir de lieu de réunion pour décider si oui ou non ils allaient créer une alliance dans le but de mettre fin aux agissements de Barbe-Noire. Mais tous n'étaient encore pas là, il faudrait attendre encore un peu. Avec un soupir, Law s'assit à un siège, juste à côté de Luffy qui continuait, imperturbable, de discuter et de plaisanter avec son aîné.

^0^^0^/^0^^0^^0^^0^^0^^0^^0^^0^^0^^0^^0^^0^

** Château de l'île de Mamawi, dix minutes avant le présent, aile Sud, grande salle de réunion.**

Enfin, ils étaient tous là, tous ceux qui avaient répondu présent à l'appel se trouvait dans la salle. Treize capitaines en tout. Il y avait ainsi:

-Monkey D. Luffy;

-Portgas D. Ace;

-Marco le phénix;

-Shanks le Roux;

-Dracule Mihawk;

-Boa Hancock;

-Don Quichotte Doflamingo;

-Jewerly Bonney;

-Eustass Kidd;

-Trafalgar Law;

-Buggy le clown;

-X-Drake;

-Basil Hawkins.

Silence. Long. Lourd. Pesant. Assourdissant. La tension qui régnait était à son comble. L'unique empereur présent se décida pour trancher le silence qui commençait à l'agacer. À quoi cela servait-il de se réunir si personne ne parlait.

- « Barbe-Noire donc... »

Son intervention fit baisser la tension. Les capitaines allaient commencer à parler lorsqu'un « purupurupuru » les interrompit dans leur élan. D'un geste agacé, Doflamingo, puisque c'était le sien qui sonnait, se leva tout en décrochant, il s'éloigna dans un coin de la pièce.

- « Hai? »

Trafalgar connaissait suffisamment le shichibukai pour savoir que ce dont il était en train de discuter ne lui plaisait absolument pas. L'habituel sourire du capitaine avait disparu. Mais un autre apparut bien vite suite à une remarque de son interlocuteur. Ce type de sourire là, Trafalgar Law l'avait que trop souvent vu pour savoir que le(s) destinataire(s) n'avai(en)t plus beaucoup de temps à vivre en général. Le conversation s'acheva et Doflamingo, une moue boudeuse sur le visage, se tourna vers l'assemblée de pirates qui l'observait dans l'attente. En les observant, le sourire que Law venait de voir revint et s'agrandit. Le capitaine des Heart pirates s'inquiéta définitivement, le sourire était pour eux, _putain! Qu'est-ce qui est en train de se passer bordel!_ Même s'il n'en montrait de l'extérieur, un profond stress l'animait. Une demande de X-Drake le sortit brièvement de ses furieuses pensées.

- « Et bien?

-Je m'en excuse mais il me faut partir, je dois rejoindre ma « famille » au plus vite, un colis urgent est arrivé et je me dois de le récupérer. »

La plupart des capitaines acquiescèrent, acceptant la raison. Tous le regardèrent partir, passer les portes, il se retourna vers eux, leur sourit et se saisit des poignées. Ce fut à cette instant précis que la mémoire de Law eut la gentillesse de se rappeler à son bon souvenir. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors démesurément alors qu'il se levait brutalement.

- « NON! Arrêtez-le! »

Mais trop tard, avec un petit rire, Doflamingo venait de fermer les portes. Le claquement des portes qui se rejoignent sembla sonner le glas pour Law. Les sourcils foncés devant la réaction à moitié paniquée de sa némésis, Eustass posa la question que tous se posaient après cette réaction pour le moins inattendue surtout de la part d'un capitaine que l'on disait extrêmement blasé.

- « Et bien Trafalgar, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-Détruit! Il ne devrait plus exister.

-... Hein?

-Explicite ta pensée Trafalgar Law. » intervint Mihawk.

- « Ce château!

-Et bien?

-Il a été détruit, il y a maintenant 5 ans, par la Marine! Il ne devrait pas encore exister, encore moins en si bon état!

-Maintenant que tu le dis, j'en avais entendu parler de ça », dit Hancock, « la Marine avait d'ailleurs pensé en faire une base mais visiblement ça n'a pas eut lieu, faute d'argent à ce que j'ai entendu dire.

-Ou pas.

-Que veux-tu dire Law?

-À partir de quand la Marine a-t-elle portait plus d'attention à Doflamingo?

-Ça va faire presque 5 ans, pourq... oh... », Hancock écarquilla les yeux à ce constat, oh non, c'est pas vrai, c'était quand même pas un...

- « piège! C'est lui qui a récupéré le chantier! C'est lui qui a remis sur pied la demeure dans laquelle nous sommes! C'est un putain de piège! »

Et comme pour confirmer ses soupçons, un CLIC sonore retentit soudain. Autant dire que tous étaient choqués. Enfermés! On avait osé les enfermer! En colère, Ace jeta brutalement des jets de flamme sur la porte, tous purent voir le bois brûler pour voir apparaître...

- « Oh merde!

-Du granit marin, joie, et je parie que les murs c'est pareil. » annonça avec fatalité le Chirurgien de la Mort.

Des jets de flamme plus tard, les utilisateurs de fruits de démon purent admirer la gigantesque cage de granit marin, aucunes fenêtres (celles de la salle étaient fausses), aucunes issues. L'énervement monta d'un cran. Les capitaines acceptaient très peu de se faire ainsi avoir et enfermer. Bien décidé à sortir, Mihawk dégaina et courut vers la porte. Il ne l'atteignit jamais. Du gaz soporifique à haute dose se diffusa brutalement depuis les murs dans la pièce coupant net le sabreur dans son élan. Bientôt la prison commença à se remplir, endormant rapidement ses occupants. Seuls certains ayant gagné les poutres en hauteur étaient encore épargnés mais le gaz ne cessait de monter. Luffy, qui faisait du petit groupe, se dépêcha de sortir le Den Den Mushi qu'il avait caché jusque là.

- « Nami! Nami réponds vite!

-Luffy? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Fuyez!

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout d'un coup?!

-T'avais raison mais il faut que vous partiez, dites-le aux autres équipages, vous êtes en danger!

-Mais dis-moi ce qu'il se passe enfin?!

-On s'est fait trahir! C'est un piège! Alors dégagez!

-Attends, on va venir te cher...

-Non!

-Mais...

-Non! Fuyez, tu m'entends! C'est *tousse* un *tousse tousse* ordre! »Luffy toussa, le gaz commençait à l'atteindre, il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, il résista du mieux qu'il put mais finit par s'effondrer, rejoignant les autres au sol.

- « Luffy?

-...

-LUFFY!? »

La voix de Nami cria dans le vide. Dans la pièce, tous les capitaines s'étaient effondrés, vaincus par un ennemi qu'ils ne pouvaient combattre. Certains pas encore totalement endormis purent voir la porte s'ouvrir sur des marines portant des masques à gaz. Ceux-ci leur appliquèrent alors un tissu bourré de chloroforme, les endormant définitivement. La dernière chose qui attira l'attention de Luffy fut que l'un des agresseurs ressemblait quand même beaucoup à l'Amiral-en-chef Akainu. L'instant d'après, c'était le trou noir.

Aucun marine ne vit le Den Den Mushi allumé resté sur la poutre en hauteur qui écouta religieusement la conversation qui suivit.

^0^^0^/^0^^0^^0^^0^^0^^0^^0^^0^^0^^0^^0^^0^

**Thousand Sunny, même moment, à l'autre bout du Den Den Mushi.**

Nami, absolument paniquée, écoutait avec les autres la conversation: « _Sont-ils tous attachés?_ Haï, Gensui. _Bien, amenez-les à la petite crique où le bateau les attend. _Bien,Gensui. _Ah et en ce qui concerne leurs équipages. _Haï Gensui? » Les mots qui suivirent et le ton employé glacèrent le sang de l'équipage du chapeau de paille et de Ben qui les avait rejoint:

-« _... tuez-les, tuez-les tous. Qu'importe les moyens utilisés, je ne veux aucun survivant _».

_Voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous avez aimé. La suite bientôt._


	4. Chapitre 3: Douloureux constat et espoir

_Suuuite! Les capitaines sont fais prisonniers et leurs équipages (pour ceux qui en ont) ont une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. Un beau bourbier en fait..._

_Question n°2: Pensez-vous qu'introduire du « **mpreg **» dans cette histoire soit une bonne idée?_

_« **mpreg **» : man pregnant = homme enceint(e?), pour ceux qui savaient pas._

_Information: Je me suis rendue compte que Aka Inu était déjà Amiral avant, il est juste devenu Amiral-en-chef ensuite. Je m'excuse pour cette erreur._

Chapitre 3: Un douloureux constat mais toujours l'espoir.

**Parenthèse, ellipse temporelle, 5 jours après les événements, île de Dressrosa, demeure de Doflamingo, couloir de la chambre du shichibukai.**

Don Quichotte Doflamingo était rentré pensif chez lui. Dès le début, la réunion lui avait paru être une bonne idée, une excellente même, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait proposé ce château pour servir de lieu de réunion. Ce château, il l'avait lui-même fait restaurer i ans maintenant; il l'avait récupéré des Marines qui ne pouvaient pas mener leur projet de base à bout faute de financement. Cela aurait dû être une de ses résidences secondaires. C'était le risque d'avoir des problèmes avec des utilisateurs de fruit qui l'avait poussé à faire construire des cages de granit marin à l'échelle d'une pièce. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait choisi l'une d'entre elles pour accueillir la réunion, si l'un des capitaines utilisateurs de fruit venait à piquer un beau coup de sang en plein milieu de la réunion (il n'avait visé personne en pensant à ça), il pourrait être plus facilement maîtriser. Oui mais voilà, la Marine avait réussi, il ne savait pas encore comment (mais il comptait bien le découvrir très prochainement), à être au courant de la réunion. C'était eux qui l'avait contacté par Den Den Mushi au début de la réunion. La Marine avait encore besoin de lui, raison de leur appel, et pour le faire taire et même participer, on lui avait offert sur un plateau en or massif une chose qu'il convoitait depuis pas mal de temps, et encore plus depuis maintenant 2 ans.

C'est donc avec le sourire retrouvé qu'il atteint sa chambre. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil un moment, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de penser à ce qui l'attendait derrière. Il avait fallu faire intervenir 100 soldats, 4 colonels, 2 contre-amirals et même 1 vice-amiral pour réussir à l'attraper sans lui occasionner trop de dommages. Visiblement la Marine avait prévu de le mettre de son côté dès le début. Doflamingo pouvait aisément admettre que cela ne lui plaisait pas mais bon _ils comprendront leur souffrance plus tard, j'ai mon nouvel animal de compagnie à accueillir comme il se doit_. Son sourire atteignit des sommets à cette pensée. D'un geste, il ouvrit les doubles portes et entra tel un conquérant dans sa chambre où l'attendait patiemment son « colis » encore totalement dans les vapes du fait des drogues qu'on lui avait administré. Le shichibukai s'avança de sa démarche si particulière et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Ses doigts allèrent alors voyager sur le corps de son nouveau « jouet » qui bougea faiblement, reprenant lentement surface.

- « Fufufufufu, ça faisait longtemps hein Crocodile? »

^0^/^0^/^0^/^0^/^0^/^0^/^0^/^0^/^0^/^0^

**Île de Mamawi, Sunny-go, 10 minutes après l'ordre d'extermination de l'Amiral-en-chef de la Marine Akainu.**

L'ordre lancé par l'Amiral de la Marine avait au moins eu la judicieuse idée de réveiller Ben et Zoro qui, en tant que Seconds de leur capitaine, prirent rapidement le contrôle des opérations. Une attitude d'autant plus urgente à prendre que Nami estimait qu'au pas de course, les Marines atteindraient la grande crique depuis le château d'ici 20-30 minutes minimum, ajouté à cela la vingtaine de vaisseaux marines qui se rapprochaient de leur situation et qui arriveraient dans moins d'une heure de vol de mouettes (information recueillie par Chopper auprès d'un groupe de mouettes). Regrouper les autres Seconds des autres navires devint une priorité, cela fut très ardu mais ils y parvinrent (ils avaient d'ailleurs un peu halluciné en découvrant Bepo, l'ours polaire doué de parole, adepte d'art martial et Second des Herat pirates). Ceux-ci avaient rapidement étaient mis au courant et, comprenant l'urgence de la situation, avaient fais ce pour quoi leurs capitaines étaient venus, c'est-à-dire une trêve. Ils avaient vite compris que leur chance de survie était quand même plus élevée en étant groupé qu'en allant chacun de leur côté.

Il fut décidé de quitter la crique dans une formation en V avec le sous-marin des Heart pirates en éclaireur et le Thousand Sunny-go en tête de file. Son canon avant, le « Groar Canon », valait à lui seul la meilleure des défenses en cas d'attaques frontales.

Il était temps, déjà des clameurs se faisaient entendre dans la jungle. L'embarcation _(je sais pas si on peut appeler ça un navire)_ de Mihawk fut rapidement récupéré et installé dans le channel n°6 toujours vide du navire des Mugiwara. Enfin l'armada nouvellement formée se mit en route. Ce fut pile-poils, les marines commençaient déjà se regrouper sur la plage et à leur tirer dessus. La crique fut rapidement passée mais ce qui les attendait en-dehors risqua presque de les décourager. Les vaisseaux de la Marine étaient déjà en vue. Zoro ainsi que les autres Seconds regardaient avec consternation les navires lourdement armés qui naviguaient à toute vitesse vers eux. Le Second d'Eustass Kidd, Killer, prit alors la parole.

- « Dis-moi Zoro.

-Oui?

-J'ai peut-être une solution pour se sortir sans trop de dommages de cette situation.

-Explique.

-C'est bien simple, cela repose sur les capacités et propriétés de votre canon avant.

-Le Groar Canon?

-Oui, peut-il les atteindre à cette distance? »

Le bretteur se retourna vers Usopp en quête de réponse, il voyait ce que voulait dire Killer, l'idée était bonne mais était-elle réalisable. Le tireur d'élite des Mugiwara regarda les navires pensif. Étonnamment il ne paniquait pas encore, la présence de son père sans doute.

- « Alors Usopp?

-Mmh, ils sont approximativement à 3 mille marin (5,556km) de nous, le Groar Canon n'a pas vraiment de limite en terme de distance, si on tire maintenant, on peut espérer toucher les quatre, voir même cinq, vaisseaux situés dans la trajectoire du canon mais pour les autres, il faudrait compter sur la fumée des explosions pour passer tout en resserrant la formation ... si le vent pouvait nous être favorable se serait parfait, » ajouta-t-il en regardant Nami qui sourit tout en commençant à sortir ses bâtons, « par contre, il faudra probablement combattre, les navires adverses non touchés se rapprocheront forcément dans l'espoir de pouvoir nous tirer dessus.

-Pour ça, on sait comment faire, » sourit sadiquement Zoro en commençant à sortir ses lames.

Puisque la proposition de Killer fut accepté à l'unanimité, les équipages se préparèrent aux éventuels affrontements qui risquaient d'avoir lieu. Le sous-marin de Trafalgar fut rappelé et il se plaça au centre de la formation, il aurait été dommage qu'il soit endommagé par le coup de canon qui se préparait.

Le coup partit brutalement comme une flèche vers les navires ennemis. Il faucha non pas cinq mais six navires de la Marine d'un coup. Les vents gonflèrent d'un coup les voiles des navires pirates, les faisant filer vers la fumée opaque occasionnée par le tir. Bientôt toute la flotte pirate fut entièrement engloutie par le brouillard. Silence. Puis retentit un bruit sourd. Nouveau silence. Puis des cris et des hurlements de peur. Des cris de douleurs, de souffrances et d'agonie percèrent par dizaines la couche de fumée grise. Puis de nouveau le silence brutal, angoissant, mortel.

^0^/^0^/^0^/^0^/^0^/^0^/^0^/^0^/^0^/^0^/^0^/^0^/

**Même moment, position confidentiel, destination confidentiel, navire-prison de la Marine chargé du transfert de pirates jugés « extrêmement dangereux », salle des transmissions.**

Le Vice-Amiral Smoker accompagné de sa fidèle Colonel, Tashigi, écoutait les retransmissions effectuées avec les navires envoyés détruire et tuer jusqu'au dernier les onze équipages pirates. Avec un soupir, il partit après qu'il fut fais état d'un tir de canon ayant détruit en une seule fois six des dix-huit navires envoyés les cueillir près de l'île de Mamawi.

Quand il avait eu connaissance du plan de l'Amiral-en-chef avec les autres gradés chargés de la mission, il avait un peu (beaucoup) halluciné devant le projet de son supérieur. C'était un véritable massacre que celui-ci prévoyait. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus était peut-être qu'Akainu ne cherche pas tuer aussi les capitaines, _quoique c'était pas l'envie qui semblait lui manquer_, s'était-il dis à ce moment-là. Il avait vite déchanté en découvrant ce que leur avait prévu le chien sanglant.

Smoker eut un nouveau soupir totalement désabusé. C'était quoi ce plan? C'était quoi ces méthodes? C'était la Marine ça?! Il avait beaucoup de mal à suivre les ordres donnés dans le cadre de cette opération. Certes, Luffy et son frère étaient un obsession pour lui aussi mais pas au point d'en venir à ce qui était en train de se dérouler en ce moment même. Encore un soupir. Tashigi le regarda, inquiète, elle comprenait son supérieur, ces ordres n'étaient pas les meilleurs qu'ils aient eu à suivre mais ils étaient très certainement les pires à bien des égards. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'une des cellules carcérales. D'un geste vif et assuré, Smoker entra. L'équipe médicale chargée de droguer les occupants de la pièce ne viendrait pas avant cinq bonnes heures, il avait donc tout le temps qu'il souhaitait et puis de toute façon, il ne comptait pas rester très longtemps dans la pièce. Il se contenta juste de regarder certains des pirates considérés comme faisant parti des plus dangereux forbans de Grand Line. La position qu'avait adopté certains l'amusa quand même dans tout ce qu'il voyait comme d'un grand gâchis. Basil Hawkins avait plus d'une fois fait peur à l'équipe médicale, il était tellement inerte que les médecins l'avaient plusieurs fois cru mort; Shanks et Buggy étaient épaule contre épaule, tête contre tête, dormant la bouche ouverte, ronflant légèrement d'ailleurs. Mais ce qui attirait surtout l'attention du Vice-Amiral, c'était les deux D., presque naturellement les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre façon koala dès leur arrivée dans la cellule et depuis n'avaient plus quitter cette position. Les médecins avaient bien essayé de les séparer mais rien à faire, à croire qu'ils s'étaient glués à l'autre avec de la colle ultra forte. Smoker ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que Portgas D. Ace avait d'ailleurs une attitude plutôt surprotectrice pour son frère. Il espérait que le lien qui les unissait était indéfectible parce que là où il était chargé de les emmener ce sera leur obstacle contre la folie et la mort. Puis il prit sa décision.

- « Oï Tashigi.

-Haï Vice-Amiral Smoker?

-Quand arriverons-nous à destination?

-Euh et bien si les vents se maintiennent et que le temps nous reste favorable, nous y serons d'ici six jours, sinon il faudra très certainement dix à douze jours pour y parvenir.

-... Je vois...

-... Vice-Amiral?

-Oui?

-Ce qu'on fait, enfin les ordres qu'on a reçu...

-Vas jusqu'au bout de ta pensée.

-... Est-ce ... enfin, je veux dire, est-ce que ...

-Mmh?

-Est-ce vraiment juste? Pouvons-nous vraiment faire ça? »

Tashigi ne cessait de jouer avec le manche de son sabre, Shigure, en disant ça. Smoker réfléchit à sa réponse, il lui répondit dans un soupir tout en commençant à repartir.

- « Visiblement oui puisqu'on est en train de le faire. Ne te tracasse pas avec ça.

-... Bien Vice-Amiral. »

Les deux gradés continuèrent silencieusement leur route. Puis se séparèrent, chacun retournant dans sa cabine respective. Arrivé à la sienne, Smoker soupira plus profondément en s'asseyant/s'enfonçant le plus loin possible dans son fauteuil. Cette mission lui usait les nerfs au point de lui donner des migraines monstrueuses. Il inspira profondément la fumée de ses cigares. Réfléchissant à la décision qu'il avait pris dans la cellule. Si jamais on apprenait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il en prendrait pour son grade. Ce fut pourtant d'un air extrêmement résolu qu'il alla chercher deux Den Den Mushi dans un compartiment caché dans ses affaires. L'un des deux avait la partie avant recouverte d'un bonnet de chien, il décida d'appeler son propriétaire juste après. Il prit l'autre et l'activa. Il attendit un moment jusqu'à ce que son Den Den Mushi cesse de sonner dans le vide, signe que son interlocuteur avait décroché. Le Vice-Amiral inspira puis se lança.

- « Oï Aokiji. »

_Fin de ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié!_


	5. Chapter 4: Home not Sweet Home

Chapitre 4: Home not Sweet Home.

**Six jours plus tard, cinq heure du matin, île inconnue, position confidentielle, navire-prison de la Marine, cabine du Vice-Amiral Smoker.**

Le soleil n'était pas encore et pourtant le Vice-Amiral Smoker était déjà occupé à lire des rapports, notamment à propos du corps expéditionnaire envoyé à l'encontre des équipages pirates lorsque le Colonel Tashigi demanda la permission d'entrer, ce qu'il lui accorda. Une fois à l'intérieur, la jeune femme le salua militairement.

- « Vice-Amiral Smoker.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tashigi?

-C'était juste pour vous signaler que l'île était en vue, nous aurons amarré dans une dizaine de minutes.

-... Je vois », Smoker, pensif, expira un panache de fumée avant de continuer, « dites à l'équipe médicale de commencer à réveiller les pirates. Qu'ils le fassent en trois fois, en commençant par les plus imprévisibles.

-... Je leur dis de commencer par Portgas D. Ace et Monkey D. Luffy?

-Exact.

-Bien Vice-Amiral. J'y vais de ce pas. »

Tashigi le salua puis sortit. Smoker soupira en se passant un doigt dans l'oreille, bon sang, le deuxième correspondant qu'il avait eu avait hurlé tellement fort qu'il était pratiquement devenu sourd sur le coup et il avait les oreilles qui sifflaient encore même six jours après. Il se leva de son bureau pour se poser devant sa fenêtre, d'ici, il voyait très nettement l'île de Hôseki se rapprocher. Il monta ensuite rapidement sur le pont, simplement pour dire à l'autre Vice-Amiral qui l'accompagnait de se charger du reste, lui avait encore des rapports à faire et serait indisponible pour toute la durée de la mission sur l'île. Le Vice-Amiral Doberman montra son accord et Smoker s'en retourna dans sa cabine. Il avait encore plusieurs informations à récupérer.

**Une heure après, navire-prison de la Marine, cellule des capitaines.**

Le brouillard. Shanks le Roux nageait en plein brouillard tant il avait du mal à émerger de l'inconscience. Il tentait désespérément de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. D'abord son nom: Shanks, il s'en souvenait, c'était un bon début; son métier: pirate, empereur des mers, bon ça aussi il s'en rappelait. À vrai dire, il se souvenait de tout sauf de comment il atterrit dans ce bordel! Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans une cellule avec d'autres capitaines à plus de 100 voir 200 millions de Berry et trois Shichibukai?! Il grogna lourdement lorsque ses souvenirs lui revinrent. Un piège. Un putain de piège! Et lui, il était tombé en plein dedans. Il espérait vraiment que son équipage ait eu plus de chance que lui.

Brusquement deux paires de mains le soulevèrent avec rudesse, le forçant à se lever. Il regarda un moment les deux malabars qui venaient d'accomplir cette action, s'il n'était pas aussi lourdement entravé et si son haki n'avait pas été bloqué d'une façon qui lui était encore inconnue, il leur aurait très joyeusement pété la tronche pour avoir osé faire ça. Il eut néanmoins le plaisir de voir les deux marines se tortillaient de gêne et de crainte devant son regard même sans haki, l'empereur pouvait faire plus que peur. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée puisqu'un ordre de leur supérieur ramena les deux hommes sur leur priorité, à savoir débarquer les pirates. Ce qu'ils firent en soupirant. Les marines chargés de cette mission avaient été tirés au sort, non pas parce qu'ils étaient les plus forts ou quoi que ce soit d'autres mais personne, absolument personne, ne voulait le faire! Aussi avait-on choisit les « volontaires » par tirage au sort.

Shanks, pour sa part, observait les autres capitaines se faire réveiller à coup de seringue contenant sûrement un quelconque produit pour les réveiller mais pas totalement supposa-t-il parce qu'il était très franchement dans le cirage. Mihawk, Basil Hawkins, X-Drake, Jewelry Bonney et Boa Hancock n'étaient plus là, signe qu'ils avaient déjà été débarqués. On le fit arrêter au milieu de la pièce, visiblement les marines allaient les faire sortir en une seule fois. À un moment, il dut se retenir d'éclater de rire. Il venait de voir l'attroupement de médecins devant Ace et Luffy, d'après ce qu'il comprenait, ils avaient souhaité les réveiller en premier mais n'y étaient toujours pas parvenu. En ricanant, Shanks leur souhaita bonne chance par la pensée, réveiller ses deux-là allaient être épique, déjà qu'en temps normal, il était dur de les réveiller, mais si en plus leur sommeil est artificiel, il ne fallait pas espérer, les deux frères allaient roupiller jusqu'à pas d'heures. Finalement, Ace et Luffy furent réveiller au moyen d'un seau d'eau sur la tête, solution radicale mais salvatrice puisqu'elle fonctionna. On leur administra, par contre, rapidement un calmant. Bientôt les pirates restant, à savoir Buggy, Law, Eustass, Marco et les deux frères D., furent réveillés et soulevés, et on les fit sortir.

Le soleil, même s'il était encore faible et caché par des nuages gris, leur fit mal aux yeux. La cellule n'avait pas étévraiment éclairé et le sommeil leur plombait les yeux. Ils durent les plisser pour espérer distinguer quelque chose sur le quai sur lequel on les avait amené. Finalement, ils furent tous concentré au même endroit, à savoir une grande cage de granit marin. Celle-ci était un peu étrange, elle se composait de deux « couloirs » collés l'un à l'autre, et dans chacune de ces allées, des barreaux verticaux délimitaient de petits espaces individuels qui n'allaient plus tarder à recevoir leurs futurs occupants. Certains d'entre eux d'ailleurs, mieux réveillé, s'étaient montré extrêmement récalcitrant. Kidd, notamment, avait violemment réagi. Shanks avait pu sentir le haki du jeune capitaine se concentrer autour de lui. Un gradé le comprit également puisqu'il fit immobiliser l'homme aux cheveux roux, puis on le piqua et son haki fut comme étouffé. Bon au moins Shanks avait maintenant sa réponse quant au mystérieux blocage de son haki. Eustass Kidd fut finalement jeté dans la cage. Suite à cela, des portes coulissèrent, de chaque côté, le long des compartiments, les enfermant une nouvelle fois. En grognant, le capitaine des Kidd pirates s'assit péniblement. Peu à peu, ils devinrent plus alertes et ils purent prêtés une meilleure attention à leur entourage.

C'était ... terne et triste. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire l'île sur laquelle on les avait emmené. De là où ils étaient, ils ne voyaient aucune végétation, juste des cailloux et de la roche à perte de vue. Quant aux bâtiments présents, il y avait plusieurs immenses entrepôts le long des quais, des bâtiments liés à la Marine et au Gouvernement Mondial et enfin, au loin, on pouvait voir une enceinte qui était de toute évidence composée de granit marin, ça devait être la partie la mieux protégée de l'île au vu du nombre de canons et d'hommes qui se trouvaient dessus.

- « La vue vous plaît? Ceci est désormais votre nouvelle demeure. Cela ne devrait pas trop vous changer de vos navires. »

Un marine les regardait avec mépris, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres. Désireux de faire disparaître ce sourire, Shanks lui répondit.

- « Et bien, mon navire est certes plus beaucoup beau mais je suppose qu'il faudra s'en accommoder, n'est-ce pas Vice-Amiral Doberman? »

Comme prévu, le sourire disparut, Doberman fut déçu de ne pas avoir plus de réactions de ces forbans. En même temps, les trois-quart d'entre eux étaient encore en parti shootés par les drogues. Néanmoins, la voix de Buggy se fit rapidement entendre.

- « Hey! Pourquoi Mihawk, Hancock et moi, on s'est fais aussi emprisonner? On est des Shichibukai aux dernières nouvelles! C'est vous qui nous avez dis d'aller à cette fichue réunion pour vérifier que rien ne serait fais contre la Marine! », _Merci pour l'info_, pensèrent la plupart des autres capitaines.

- « Oh ça, la Marine a plusieurs autres pirates en tête, plus conciliant quant aux ordres, il fallait faire de la place, c'est tout.

-Hein! Mais c'est quoi cette raison toute pourrie! », s'exclama Buggy choqué.

Les deux autres (ex)Shichibukai ne dirent rien mais n'en pensèrent pas moins. C'était assez outrageant comme situation et d'autant plus énervant qu'ils s'étaient fais trahir par leur propre « allié ». Et dire que ce sont eux qui sont sensés être portés sur la trahison puisqu'ils sont des pirates. Mihawk était littéralement en rage. À tel point qu'un médecin lui administra un calmant juste pour être sûr qu'il n'attaquerait personne quand on le sortirait.

Le Vice-Amiral Doberman les observa encore un moment. Il avait toujours été pour la Justice Absolue. Au début, savoir qu'il allait devoir laisser les capitaines en vie et qu'en plus ils n'iraient pas à Impel Down l'avait fais un peu rechigner mais il l'avait accepter ensuite. Sur cette île, les pirates se rendraient utiles et leurs forces serviraient à la splendeur du Gouvernement Mondial, quelle juste punition. Un gradé vint à sa rencontre. Le Contre-Amiral Néron était le Marine en charge de cette île, avant ça il faisait parti des marines en charge d'Impel Down, autant dire qu'il saurait comment s'y prendre avec ces pirates.

- « Vice-Amiral Doberman.

-Contre-Amiral Néron. Voici les pirates qui sont désormais sous votre charge.

-Bien Vice-Amiral. Merci de nous les avoir amené. Leur dernière demeure les attend avec impatience.

-Bien, bien. Ma mission s'arrête ici, le reste est entre vos mains. Au revoir.

-Merci, au revoir Vice-Amiral Doberman. Bon voyage de retour.

-Je vous remercie. »

La conversation s'arrêta là. Les deux hommes se séparèrent. L'un remonta sur le navire et moins de 5 minutes après, il levait l'ancre pour retourner au quartier général puisque la mission qui leur avait été confiée était accomplie. Néron regarda un moment le navire s'éloigner avant de se tourner vers la cage. Il put voir que tous les pirates étaient maintenant pleinement réveillés et regardaient l'extérieur d'un air peu avenant. Le marine ricana devant leur attitude, leurs yeux partaient dans tous les sens dans le but de trouver un moyen de sortie, _malheureusement pour eux, il n'en existe aucune_, pensa avec plaisir le Contre-Amiral.

- « Il ne sert à rien de vouloir essayer de vous échapper car vous n'irez nulle part.

-Vous nous excuserez alors de bien vouloir vous prouver le contraire », répondit Ace avec un sourire narquois.

- « Tch! Je vais vous montrer pourquoi cela ne sert à rien »

Néron n'appréciait pas vraiment l'air méprisant du Prince des Pirates. D'un geste, il fit signe à des soldats de venir avec le matériel. Cela tombait bien que Portgas D. Ace soit le premier de la rangée, il servirait d'exemple et puis ça lui apprendrait. Des marines arrivèrent avec ce qui ressemblait à des perches utilisées pour attraper les chiens à l'exception faite qu'elles faites de granit marin et que certaines avaient des pinces. On fit coulisser la porte jusqu'à la moitié du compartiment d'Ace. L'espace exiguë de son compartiment empêcha Ace de se soustraire aux pinces qui le saisirent rapidement par les poignets. Il fut ensuite tiré, malgré sa résistance, hors de la cellule. Une fois dehors, une boucle coulissante lui fut passer autour de la gorge. Il fut traîné vers l'un des plus proches bâtiments. Là, d'autres marines lui ôtèrent ses habits pour lui mettre ceux des prisonniers (leurs vêtements repartiraient par le prochain bateau de ravitaillement pour une destination quelconque pour être détruit après examen). Pour le coup, il plaignait les filles qui allaient devoir passer par là aussi. Une fois cela de fait, on l'avait fais passer l'enceinte fortifiée et il avait fini jeter comme un sac de pomme de terre dans une longue cabane de bois. Le même schéma se répéta pour chacun d'entre eux (les marines avaient au moins eu la décence de faire intervenir des femmes marines pour Boa et Jewelry). Bientôt ils furent tous là, les marines ne fermèrent pas la cabane, cela n'aurait pas servi à grand chose de toute façon.

Luffy alla directement vers son frère un peu rouge, être nu devant d'autres personnes, c'était gênant quand même. Ils observèrent le lieu où ils avaient installé. Le lieu était composé exclusivement de longues couchettes superposées installées des deux côtés de la cabane avec des matelas fais de pailles dans du tissu. L'observation de Luffy se stoppa sur les occupants déjà présents de la cabane. L'un d'eux notamment attira son attention, longs cheveux noirs bouclés, sourcils et barbiche en virgule, si sa mémoire était bonne c'était...

- « L'homme-chat?

- *soupir* chapeau de paille, ça faisait longtemps.

-Oui hein! » dit Luffy avec un grand sourire, « qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-...

-Euh Luffy, tu nous présente peut-être », intervint son frère même s'il avait une petite idée sur la question.

Boa Hancock répondit pour le Mugiwara.

- « Certains des membres les plus forts de l'ancien CP9, Rob Lucci, Kalifa, Jabura, Kaku, Blueno ey Kumadori, on vous disait mort suite au Buster Call d'Enies Lobby.

-Comme vous pouvez le constater très chère, nous nous portons comme une charme ... enfin presque », reprit Jabura en grimaçant. Il est vrai qu'ils n'étaient plus très présentable avec leurs vêtements étaient par endroit percés ici et là du fait des coups qu'on leur avait donné.

Peu heureux de s'être fais interrompu, Luffy reposa sa question. Ce fut Kaku qui se chargea d'expliquer leur situation, comment il avait échapper miraculeusement au Buster Call grâce aux capacités de Blueno, leur traversée sur les rails du train des mers dans l'espoir d'atteindre une île pour soigner Lucci, la récolte de l'argent pour les soins, le réveil du leader des CP9, les candy pirates qui attaquèrent l'île où ils étaient, le vol du bateau de ces derniers, le retour sur leur île d'entraînement, l'attaque de la Marine avec Very Good, leur fuite, leur désir de vengeance envers Spandam.

- « ... Au final, on a cru pouvoir atteindre cette saleté de lâche mais c'était une embuscade tendue par son père, Spandin. Fukuro est mort lors de l'attaque et nous, nous avons fini ici, sur Hôseki Island. » acheva enfin l'homme-girafe.

Les nouveaux arrivants avaient tranquillement écouté l'histoire. Puis Marco posa une question.

- « Dis-moi Kaku yoi.

-Haï?

-Qu'est-ce que cette île cache pour être aussi bien protégée yoi.

-Vous ne savez pas?

-Je pose la question dans ce but yoi.

-Excusez-moi, l'île s'appelle Hôseki, elle appartient en fait au Gouvernement Mondial et plus particulièrement aux Tenryubittos.

-Pardon? », s'étonna Shanks, il n'avait jamais entendu parlé d'une telle l'île. Lucci reprit.

- « Il est tout à fait normal que vous ne connaissiez pas, son existence même est cachée et est hautement confidentielle.

-Mais pourquoi? » cette fois c'était Eustass qui était intervenu.

- « Autrefois, Hôseki était un volcan sous-marin qui connut une ascension rapide vers la surface, il se refroidit presque tout de suite après. Le climat particulier ainsi qu'un environnement spécifique, le tout allié à ce refroidissement rapide, permirent la création de pierres précieuses uniques au monde que s'arrachent les Tenryubittos. Mais son extraction est difficile et on utilise beaucoup la force d'esclaves hommes-poissons pour son exploitation », expliqua l'homme-guépard d'un ton docte.

- « ... Je vois... », soupira Shanks, « en clair, nous sommes devenus...

-Des esclaves aux ordres des Tenryubittos, oui. Un Tenryubitto s'est un jour rendu compte que, de par nos entraînements respectifs, nous sommes plus forts qu'un homme-poisson lambda, et comme un ordre venant d'un Tenryubitto fait loi, nous avons été envoyé ici. Je suppose que ça a dû être pareil pour vous.

-Et encore, estimez-vous heureux que les marines ne ressentent pas le besoin de nous marquer », acheva Jabura d'un ton pince sans rire.

La situation ne pouvait pas être pire aux yeux des capitaines. Très sérieusement, la Marine pensait vraiment qu'ils allaient obéir sagement sans rien faire. Rob Lucci dut deviner le cours global des pensées des nouveaux arrivants puisqu'il annonça d'un ton neutre:

- « L'île est protégé continuellement par deux navires de guerre lourdement armés avec à leur bord 3 pacifistas, 2 pacifistas sont en permanence sur l'île ainsi que 1.000 marines. Il y a également les défenses de l'île comme l'enceinte de granit marin que vous avez traversé et enfin, et pas des moindres, ces charmants bracelets qui sont également constitués de granit marin et dont le poids est suffisant pour gêner nos mouvements sans parler des piqûres pour bloquer notre haki. »

... Bon d'accord, la situation était définitivement pas à leur avantage estimèrent Shanks, Mihawk, Law, Basil, X-Drake et Marco. Mais ça les empêcherait pas de vouloir exploser la tronche aux marines et de tous faire pour partir. Et avec la présence d'éléments imprévisibles et hautement déterminés à être libre tels que Ace et Luffy, cela risquait très probablement d'arriver.

_Je signale que ce chapitre sera le dernier ou l'avant-dernier que je posterai jusqu'à début Septembre. Je serais en effet absente à partir de la fin de ce mois._


	6. Chapter 5: Deux mois après

Chapitre 5: Deux mois après, la routine des nouveaux bagnards.

**Deux mois après l'arrivée sur l'île d'Hosêki, 5h30, cabane n°B-3, 18 occupants .**

Le sommeil, une chose que chacun ici avait appris à bénir en ces lieux maudits. C'était une denrée rare dont il fallait en profiter jusqu'à ce que...

TATATATARATATA TATATATARATATA TATATATARATATA TATATATARATATA !

Cette saleté de putain du diable très communément appelée trompette ne se mette à sonner dans les hauts-parleurs réglés sur « high volume » histoire d'être sûr qu'ils deviennent tous sourds rapidement. _Bordel_, pensèrent simultanément Ace et Luffy, _même Jiji, au meilleur de sa forme, ne gueulait pas aussi fort!_ Les dix-huit occupants de la cabane se levèrent bon gré, mal gré. Et, de façon plus ou moins bien réveillé selon la personne, ils s'alignèrent devant les longues couchettes attendant l'inspection journalière du matin qui allait arriver dans 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ...

SBLAM! Surprise de la journée. La porte s'était brutalement ouverte pour laisser place au Contre-Amiral Néron qui entra d'un pas de conquérant. Les différents capitaines ainsi que les ex-membres du CP9 se retinrent avec difficulté de grincer des dents devant l'air méprisant qu'avait le marine en les regardant. Le Contre-Amiral venait rarement le matin, et, quand par malheur il lui prenait l'envie d'être présent à l'une des inspections, les coups de fouet avaient tendance à pleuvoir drus. Quel doux rêve ce serait que de pouvoir le torturer pour lui faire payer tout ce qu'il leur avait déjà fais subir! Inconscient des pensées néfastes qui lui étaient adressées, quoique devant bien s'en douter quand même, Néron autorisa le soldat qui l'accompagnait à faire l'appel.

- « Basil Hawkins.

- Haï.

- Blueno.

- Haï.

- Boa Hancock.

- Haï.

- Bonney Jewelry.

- _dans un long _soupir, Haaaï.

- Buggy le clown.

- Haï.

-Dracule Mihawk.

-Haï.

- Eustass Kidd.

- ...

- Eustass Kidd?

- ... »

Silence. Un mauvais sourire immense vint s'installer sur les lèvres de Néron.

- « Tiens, tiens, tiens, l'un de vos camarades tenterait donc de nous quitter? Si tôt, ce n'est pas très gentil de sa part quand même. Nous irons le rechercher après avoir fini l'appel. Soldat.

- Haï Contre-Amiral Néron?

- Continuez.

- Haï. Jabura.

- Haï.

- Kaku.

- Haï.

- Kalifa.

- Haï

- Kumadori.

- Haï.

- Marco dit le phénix.

- Haï.

- Monkey D. Luffy.

- Haaaï. Tu vois bien que je suis là baa~ka de marine. »

Shlack. En réponse à cette phrase, un coup de fouet vint durement frapper son estomac le forçant à se ployer. Luffy regarda avec haine le Contre-Amiral qui rengaina son fouet. Son frère, à côté de lui, serra les poings sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien sinon d'envenimer la situation déjà bien tendue.

- « Surveille tes paroles Mugiwara. Il me semble que depuis le temps, tu aurais dû comprendre, _ne _Monkey D. Luffy? », Luffy serra les dents mais il savait que, pour l'instant, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir, « et bien , je vois tu as compris, n'est-ce pas?

- ... Haï.

- Bien. Reprenons.

- Portgas D. Ace.

- Haï.

- Rob Lucci.

- Haï.

- Shanks le Roux.

- Haï.

- Trafalgar Law.

- Haï.

- X-Drake.

- Haï.

- Tous les prisonniers sont là mon Contre-Amiral, excepté Eustass Kidd qui tente une évasion.

- Bien, bien, bien. Faîtes appeler le corps des marines Alpha 9 ainsi qu'un Pacifista, qu'ils se réunissent devant la porte B 3. Je les y rejoindrais.

- Haï Contre-Amiral Néron, je vais de ce pas faire circuler votre ordre. »

Le soldat partit en vitesse. Le Contre-Amiral ne tarda pas à le suivre mais au moment où il passa le seuil de la cabane, il prit quand même le temps de se retourner pour que tous puissent voir le plaisir pervers brillant dans ses yeux à l'idée de faire cette chasse à l'homme.

- « Ne vous en faîtes pas, votre petit camarade va très prochaine revenir parmi vous ... après avoir intégrer qu'il n'est pas très sain de désobéir à ses maîtres. Bouahahahahahahahaha! »

Le rire hideux du marine résonna encore un moment dans la cabane. Les prisonniers sortirent de la cabane pour aller en direction de l'une des nombreuses entrées minière. L'île n'était pas d'une très grande taille, il y avait peu de végétation, certes il y avait les petites cavités créées naturellement par le temps mais les chiens renifleurs et les pacifistas empêchaient de pouvoir s'y cacher longtemps. Ils savaient tous ça pour avoir essayer au moins une fois de s'échapper durant le premier mois. Un soir pour se changer les idées et s'amuser un peu, ils avaient même fait les comptes. Luffy et Ace en étaient a 8 tentatives chacuns; Buggy, Kidd et Bonney en étaient à 6; Basil, Boa, Marco, Mihawk et Shanks en étaient à 3; X-Drake et Basil à 2 et enfin Trafalgar n'en avait fait qu'une mais il avait été le plus proche à réussir, résultat c'est aussi lui qui avait le plus pris quand il s'était fait rattraper. Le spectacle n'avait pas été beau à voir, Néron s'en était donné à coeur joie. Ils s'en souviendraient encore longtemps de cette punition dont la survie de Law n'avait tenu qu'à un miracle ... ou à la parfaite connaissance en matière de torture du Contre-Amiral.

_**Flash-Back, i mois et demi.**_

_Law attendait calmement. On l'avait mis dans une sombre cellule solidement gardée. Il allait peut-être être exécuté ou peut-être pas, tout dépendra de la réponse de l'Amiral-en-chef suite à la demande du Contre-Amiral. Ce dernier voulait faire de lui un exemple pour faire stopper définitivement les tentatives d'évasion. Le capitaine des Heart Pirates réprima un soupir. Il avait presque réussi, il aurait réussi d'ailleurs si cette saleté de pacifista n'était pas passée à ce moment-là, Néron l'avait fait dévié de ses chemins de patrouille habituels pour pouvoir le retrouver et, ça, il ne l'avait pas tellement prévu dans ses plans. Des pas rageurs se firent soudain entendre à l'un des bouts du couloir. __On parie combien que le toutou sanglant a refusé de m'exécuter?__ La face colérique et dégoûtée de Néron quand il parvint devant la cellule lui donna raison._

_- « L'Amiral-en-chef a refusé que tu sois exécuté saleté de déchet! »_

_- __Bingo_, _pensa intérieurement Law._

_- Néanmoins, il est d'accord pour dire que tu dois une punition à la hauteur de tes actes. »_

_ En voyant le sourire qu'arborait Néron, Trafalgar se demanda brièvement si l'exécution et la mort n'auraient pas été de meilleures solutions. Il n'eut pas de temps de penser plus, deux marines le saisirent violemment pour l'amener dans une salle qui le fit déglutir, les nombreux et divers instruments qui étaient dedans, il les connaissait, il allait avoir mal, il allait avoir trèèès mal. Il serra les dents, il avait déjà vécu ça et préférait ne pas y repenser maintenant, l'essentiel est qu'il y avait survécu, aucune raison pour que ce ne soit pas le cas cette fois encore._

_ La porte se referma derrière lui. Puis ce fut le silence jusqu'à ce que, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, des hurlements de douleur ne se mettent à traverser les lourds battants de la porte._

_**Dehors, une heure plus tard.**_

_ On avait ordonné le rassemblement de l'ensemble des milles prisonniers que comptait l'île d'Hôseki; les 240 prisonniers du secteur B avaient ainsi été amenés sur la place du secteur, regardant vers l'estrade où serait bientôt amené Trafalgar Law pour qu'il y reçoive sa punition, tandis que ceux des secteurs A, C et D étaient massés devant des Den Den projecteurs qui allaient filmer la scène._

_ Le Contre-Amiral Néron apparu dans un silence assourdissant. Il se plaça tranquillement au milieu de l'estrade, ne bougea plus, puis, il commença à parler._

_- « Très chers déchets de l'humanité, je suppose que vous savez tous pourquoi vous êtes ici, je ne pense pas que vous soyez bêtes à ce point, mais je vais vous le redire. Le pirate Trafalgar Law a tenté une pitoyable évasion voici maintenant 3 jours. Comme ce n'est pas la première fois, » et en disant ces mots, il porta un regard insistant au groupe formé par les pirates, « j'ai décidé qu'il servirait d'exemple. Vous allez d'ailleurs assister à la dernière partie de sa punition. Ceci devrait éteindre définitivement vos idées d'évasion. Amenez-le! »_

_ Et Law apparu sur l'estrade les mains et la tête bloqué dans une entrave de bois. Un frisson d'horreur parcourut les différentes assemblées, l'homme était dans un état épouvantable, il trébuchait plus qu'il ne marchait, tiré comme un chien en laisse par les soldats. Pourtant, il conservait une certaine fierté à garder la tête haute alors qu'il montait sur l'estrade. Arrivé au centre, on lui ôta les entraves pour ensuite le mettre entre deux poteaux, deux menottes en granit marin reliées à des chaînes vinrent s'ajouter aux siennes. Les chaînes furent tirées et bientôt il se retrouva sur la pointe des pieds. Il grimaça, ses épaules et ses bras lui faisaient souffrir le martyr. Il serra les dents sachant ce qu'il allait arriver. Le premier coup du fouet dit à neuf queues (enduit de divers produits urticants et corrosifs cela allait de soi) le surprit mais aucun son ne dépassa la barrière de ses lèvres, il en fut de même pour les dix suivants jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et ne se mette à hurler sa douleur._

_ Du côté des capitaines, on ne pouvait pas dire que ça allait mieux. Luffy serrait les dents et les poings, il se sentait en grande partie responsable de ce qui était en train d'arriver à Law, il en était à sa huitième tentative, pourquoi on ne l'avait pas choisi plutôt que de s'en prendre à Trafalgar dont ce n'était que le premier essai? Son frère lui prit une main, le soutenant, lui aussi ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir un peu. Il regarda son frère fermait douloureusement les yeux alors qu'un énième cri résonnait dans la place silencieuse. Law faisait parti du cercle d'amis chers au coeur de son petit frère et aujourd'hui il souffrait autant que Law des blessures qui étaient infligés à ce dernier et, rien que pour cela, Ace se jura devant Davy Dones qu'il ferait payer à ce sale porc de Contre-Amiral. À vrai dire, cette pensée était partagée par bien d'autres de ses « collègues de travail ». Et dire que je suis sensé être le pirate le plus sanguinaire de tous, capable des pires atrocités. La Marine devrait regarder ses propres hommes avant d'énoncer de telles choses, même moi, j'aurais eu la gentillesse d'abréger ses souffrances, pensa Kidd._

_ Enfin la punition s'acheva, Law était inerte, son souffle était erratique et peinait à retrouver un rythme un peu plus normal. Néron l'observa un moment avant de faire signe à un soldat._

_- « Haï Contre-Amiral?_

_- Qu'il reste attacher durant deux jours ensuite qu'il reprenne le travail. Compris?_

_- Haï Contre-Amiral! »_

_ Et Law était restait deux jours accrochait aux poteaux. Quand, enfin, on lui fit regagnait la cabane B-3, il était plus vivant que mort. Ce fut Marco, dont la longue vie lui avait appris d'apprendre pas mal de choses, qui s'occupa de lui du mieux qu'il put. Au final, Law survécu. Bon, ils avaient tout fait pour, ils avaient fait en sorte que les charges qu'il devait porter ne soit pas trop lourdes contre ses blessures encore fragiles. Certaines marques ne partiraient jamais mais au moins vivrait-il. Les pirates avaient quand même décidé de calmer leurs envies d'évasion, ... enfin leurs envies d'évasion en solitaire. _

_ **Fin du Flash-Back.**_

__Depuis, ils avaient décidé de mettre leurs efforts en commun, les connaissances et spécificités de chacun devenaient plus utiles ainsi mises en relation. Ainsi, la prétendue « évasion » de Kidd n'en était pas une, il s'agissait simplement de préparer le terrain. L'avantage était que, comme au moins l'un d'entre eux (en intégrant les ex-membres du CP9) finissait toujours par essayer de « s'évader », Néron en était venu à l'heureuse conclusion que mettre à l'agonie l'un d'entre eux ne servait à rien puisqu'ils n'avaient pas semblé en faire grand cas du supplice de Trafalgar Law. Il se « contentait » donc de leur administrer des coups de fouet puisqu'il ne pouvait pas les tuer, ordre d'Akainu.

L'entrée de la galerie leur fit face, ils entrèrent dans les entrailles de la montagne armés de leurs outils et commencèrent à taper dans la roche pour lui retirer ses précieuses pierres qui faisaient la joie des Tenryubittos. Ils ne travaillaient pas avec les autres hommes-poissons qui avaient tendance à les éviter comme la peste, la seule à les approcher vraiment était Shinami, c'était une femme poisson à moitié serpent marin. Le fait que sa morsure venimeuse avait fait que les marines l'avaient muselés pour ne pas qu'elle les morde. Shinami, donc, avait été mis avec eux pour transporter les charges puisqu'ils étaient sur une partie des mines où il n'y avait pas assez de monde, en fait il n'y avait qu'eux.

Leur journée de labeur fut routinière, tu pioches, tu pelles, tu ramasses, tu amènes les sacs au wagon et on recommence, comme d'habitude. Le seul changement dans le train-train quotidien fut le retour de Kidd le dos en sang qui se mit rapidement au travail.

**Deux semaines passèrent.**

Un souffle erratique.

- « Rattrapez-le!

Course qui s'accélère.

- « Ne le perdez surtout pas de vue!

- Il va bientôt être coincé! C'est les falaises au bout!

- Alors dépêchez-vous de m'attraper ce fichu pirate! »

Arrêt. La mer s'étendait devant lui. Il ne pouvait aller plus loin. Derrière lui, les gardiens l'entourèrent.

- « Rends-toi Monkey D. Luffy! »

En guise de réponse, Luffy leva les bras en signe de reddition. Des chaînes lui furent rapidement passées puis il fut emmener dans le donjon (lieu où se trouvait les cellules et les salles de torture) pour y recevoir les coups de fouet habituels. Ce qui le fut moins par contre fut lorsqu'en revenant à la mine pour y travailler il se retrouva face-à-face avec le Contre-Amiral qui l'avait plaqué contre la paroi. À ce geste, les pirates avaient arrêté leurs mouvements. Ils n'y avaient qu'eux, les soldats n'étaient pas présents ou ne regardaient dans leur direction sachant ce qui se passait. Néron avait bu, Luffy pouvait même affirmer qu'il puait l'alcool encore plus fort que Shanks dans ses grands jours, et chacun savait ce que le marine allait essayer de faire, ils y avaient déjà eu tous droit, hélàs. Le Contre-Amiral tenta d'embrasser Luffy qui évitait tant bien que mal la bouche baveuse et malodorante. Au final, Néron lui bloqua la mâchoire et se rapprocha en souriant comme un gros pervers.

- « Allons, laisse-toi faire mon mignon, tu vas voir, ça va te faire du bien. »

Luffy n'eut qu'une seule réponse qui tenait plutôt du réflexe en faite.

Ding! Et un coup dans les clochettes plus tard, Luffy filait retourner travailler sous les ricanements de certains (Rob Lucci, Kidd, Kaku, Jabura, Law, pour ne citer qu'eux) tandis qu'il laissait derrière lui un marine au sol gémissant de douleurs. Son frère l'accueillit, légèrement inquiet, ce n'était pas la première fois que Néron faisait ça mais il semblait avoir une nette préférence pour Luffy, ce qui ne manquait pas d'inquiéter le grand frère qu'il était. Shanks approcha juste après avoir vérifié que Néron était bien parti (avec beaucoup de mal d'ailleurs), les autres devinrent brutalement beaucoup plus attentifs.

- « Alors? T'as pas eu trop de soucis?

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ça s'est fait sans aucun problème. Ils n'ont rien compris.

-Bien, bien, avec ça, en plus de ce qui a déjà été fait, nous serons bientôt de retour sur les mers.

-Dans combien penses-tu que nous pourrions sortir? » demanda Buggy.

À cette question, Shanks se tourna vers Marco, Dracule et Law. Ce fut Law qui choisit de répondre.

- « En ne comptant que nous, d'ici trois mois, nous pouvons estimer que nous pourrions sortir sans aucun problème. »

Marco prit ensuite la parole.

- « Mais comme il a été prévu de libérer les autres prisonniers, nous pensions plutôt à cinq voir six mois en tout. En comptant, bien sûr, le temps de grossesse de Shinami. »

À l'entente de son nom, la jeune femme poisson rougit légèrement. Contrairement à eux, elle n'avait pas été capable de résister à l'assaut du Contre-Amiral ivre, résultat, elle était désormais enceinte d'un mois. D'un geste doux, elle caressa son ventre. Luffy et les autres lui avaient promis que son enfant naîtrait libre et elle leur faisait confiance. Son enfant vivra.

Soudain une alarme retentit alors que les colonnes des prisonniers rejoignaient les baraquements. Rapidement, une vive agitation se répandit parmi eux. Hôseki était-elle attaqué? Le secret des Tenryubittos sur l'île avait-il été percé? Tentait-on de venir à leur secours? Le calme fut néanmoins vite ramené par les soldats. Ce n'était pas une alerte, simplement l'alarme pour signifier l'arrivée d'un haut gradé qui venait en visite. Et le nom de ce dernier hérissa les poils des pirates tant ils devinrent haineux à son entente.

Akainu.


	7. Chapter 6: Akainu Luffy en danger

_Nouveau chapitre, l'action avance, le dénouement se rapproche de plus en plus._

Chapitre 6: Visite d'Akainu, les choses s'accélèrent, Luffy en danger.

**Île d'Hôseki, même jour, 21h15.**

Les 240 prisonniers du secteur B se tenaient alignés devant leurs cabanes, ils attendaient. C'était leur secteur que l'Amiral-en-chef Akainu avait choisi d'inspecter lors de sa visite surprise sur l'île. Tous se doutaient bien que la présence des treize capitaines dans ce secteur devait avoir très fortement influencé son choix, en fait, il était quasi certain qu'Akainu n'était venu que pour les voir et ainsi profiter de sa victoire sur les plus puissants pirates du Nouveau Monde.

Pour l'heure, l'Amiral-en-chef écoutait le rapport du Contre-Amiral Néron. S'il y avait une chose que ce dernier ne cachait pas, c'était bien sa déception de ne pas pouvoir tuer un seul des pirates prisonniers. D'ailleurs, Akainu avait noté une augmentation du nombre de décès chez les hommes-poissons depuis leur arrivée, des morts qu'il fallait remplacer le plus rapidement possible, or étant donné que la marine n'était pas sensée approuver l'esclavage et la vente d'esclaves, ce fait l'ennuyait un peu. Néanmoins, il refusait tout net de laisser le marine tuer ne serait-ce qu'un seul des capitaines. Ce fait mis à part, les chiffres d'exploitation étaient excellents, le rendement était bon et, par conséquent, les Tenryubittos étaient satisfaits rapidement dans leurs demandes diverses et variées. Une partie des explications et des différents rapports se termina enfin aux alentours de 23h00. D'autres discussions de ce genre auraient encore lieu durant les trois jours que le chien sanglant allait passer sur l'île mais pour l'heure, celle-ci était terminée. Les deux marines discutèrent encore un moment puis il fut décidé de se rendre sur le secteur B. Le Contre-Amiral invita donc son supérieur à le suivre, dehors une unité de marines les attendait pour les escorter.

**Île d'Hôseki, secteur B, 23h45.**

3h00! Ce putain de fils de pute de sale crevard de marine, non content de les avoir envoyer ici, était en train de leur faire 3h00 d'heures de sommeil! _Comment veulent-ils qu'on bosse correctement si on peut pas dormir!_ pensèrent la plupart des capitaines. C'est au comble de l'énervement et de la fatigue qu'ils virent, enfin, les nombreuses lumières qui témoignaient de l'arrivée du gradé. Comme pour affirmer ce fait, des soldats crièrent au garde-à-vous, ce qu'ils firent n'ayant pas trop le choix. Enfin, ils le virent. À côté de lui, Néron paraissait assez petit en fait, ce dernier était d'ailleurs bien rouge. Amusé Buggy se pencha légèrement vers son voisin qui se trouvait être Shanks,, ce dont il ne sembla pas faire grand cas.

- « Hey, combien tu paries que l'autre pervers a essayé de demander notre mise à mort et qu'il s'est fait refoulé? » chuchota le clown.

D'abord étonné d'entendre son ancien camarade lui parlait sans venin dans ses paroles, Shanks répondit également amusé.

- « Pari truqué, il est tellement rouge de colère qu'il pourrait exploser à tout moment.

- Dommage, je t'aurais bien piqué un peu d'argent, d'ailleurs t'en aurais pas un peu à prêter à ton vieux camarade?. »

Ah, là! Il reconnaissait le Buggy qu'il connaissait, c'était bien son genre.

- « ... J'aurais dû m'en douter, me dis pas que t'as plus d'argent.

- ... Bah tu sais entre les achats d'Alvida, la nourriture pour Richie, le lion de Morge, et la nourriture pour l'équipage, il reste plus grand chose après partage.

- Me fais pas croire que t'es sur la paille alors que t'a intégré les Shichibukai? »

Buggy tiqua, la conversation prenait une tournure qu'il ne voulait absolument pas avoir avec le roux. Il repris la conversation tout en essayant de trouver un moyen de la détourner.

- « Non, non, bien sûr que non, je suis pas sur la paille, c'est juste que ... et ben ..., disons que c'est compliqué.

- Roh, allez dis-moi un peu ce que c'...

- SILENCE DANS LES RANGS! »

Les deux pirates se turent immédiatement, c'était pas vraiment le moment pour faire des vagues. Buggy bénit tout de même l'intervention inopiné du soldat qui lui permis de stopper sa conversation avec l'empereur des mers. Pour la peine, il se contentera de juste le tuer si jamais il venait à le croiser en s'évadant. Regardant autour lui, il remarqua que les deux hommes étaient en train de d'avancer tranquillement dans l'heure direction. Il nota que le Kaizoku Oji était tout particulièrement tendu, ainsi que son frère d'ailleurs, il espérait juste qu'ils ne feraient pas de bêtises, avec quelqu'un comme Akainu dans les parages, leur plan d'évasion risquait d'être mis en péril à la moindre erreur de leur part. Bon, en même temps, leur réaction était hautement compréhensible, l'autre bâtard avait manqué de les tuer tous les deux, il y a maintenant deux ans, et il était certain qu'ils ne devaient pas en garder un très bon souvenir. Fort heureusement, lorsque l'Amiral-en-Chef passa devant eux, les deux frères ne firent rien, ni aucun autre pirate d'ailleurs, ils se contentèrent de le regarder avec un regard lourd de haine. L'inspection se continua dans le calme puis elle prit enfin fin vers 01h30. Le chef de la Marine partit et les prisonniers purent enfin regagner leurs baraquements, demain allait être une dure journée.

Sur le chemin du retour en direction des appartements qui lui avaient été réservés, Akainu réfléchissait, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Néron tenait tant que ça à tuer au moins l'un des capitaines, même s'ils ne disaient rien et obéissaient aux ordres, ils donnaient l'impression d'être toujours prêt à essayer de s'évader, ce qu'ils faisaient d'ailleurs régulièrement d'après ce qu'il avait compris. L'Amiral-en-Chef s'enfonça dans ses pensées, _ummmh, même si Néron dit qu'ils n'ont pas fait grand cas de la punition de Trafalgar Law, ils m'ont l'air bien soudé quand même pour des pirates qui sont sensés ne pas l'être, cela cache quelque chose, c'est obligé, mais qu'est-ce que cela pourrait bien être? ... Peut-être qu'en les séparant de l'un des leurs, ils se trahiront... oui, oui, excellente idée, et par la même occasion, je règle ce problème de surmortalité ... pour un long moment j'espère. J'en parlerais au Contre-Amiral Néron demain_.

Enfin la nuit reprit ses droits et le sommeil emporta ceux qui pouvaient se permettre de se laisser emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

**Île d'Hôseki, le lendemain matin, 11h50.**

Le réveil avait été dur, très dur pour les résidents du secteur B, les quelques 3h de sommeil ne les avaient pas vraiment aidé à se remettre de la journée d'hier aussi étaient-ils pour la plupart extrêmement fatigué. Et malheureusement pour eux, leurs gardiens étaient bien réveillés, aussi les coups pleuvaient plus souvent que d'habitude.

Bien loin de ça, l'Amiral-en-chef avait parlé de ses conclusions au Contre-Amiral et ils étaient en train de discuter des mesures à prendre. Néanmoins quelque chiffonnait le Contre-Amiral, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Akainu.

- « Et bien, Contre-Amiral Néron, pourrais-je connaître la question qui occupe vos pensées?

- Et bien, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous avez choisi d'envoyer ces détritus sur l'île, non pas qu'ils soient bons à rien, le rendement n'a jamais été aussi meilleur, mais je m'interrogeais simplement sur la raison de ce choix.

- Je comprends votre questionnement. C'est justement lié à la raison qui m'empêche de vous laisser les tuer.

- Ah bon?

- En effet. Voyez-vous, je les ai vendus, eux ainsi que les anciens membres du CP9, à des Tenryubittos qui seraient très fortement intéressés par la possession d'un des ses si célèbres pirates du Nouveau Monde, comme ils sont peu nombreux, ils valent cher, ils valent très chers, surtout ceux qui possèdent un fruit du démon. Pour vous donner une idée, le moins cher d'entre eux valaitt à peu près 500 millions de Berrys en début d'enchère.

- Oh je vois, combien de temps resteront-ils encore sur l'île d'après vous dans ce cas?

- Et bien en fait, ils sont déjà tous vendus. Si je suis venu sur l'île c'était également pour vérifier qu'ils sont suffisamment en état pour être donné à leurs futurs propriétaires d'ici la fin du mois.

- Très bien, je donnerai quelques ordres pour qu'ils restent dans un état acceptable.

- C'est bien aimable à vous, sinon, j'avais également pensé à ceci, concernant leurs petits problèmes de comportement envers votre autorité.

- Et qu'en avez-vous conclu mon Amiral?

- Et bien, voyez-vous, j'ai pensé à ... »

La conversation continua mais ne devint plus audible pour l'homme-poisson qui avait écouté leur conversation jusque là. Il était par là par hasard, on lui avait ordonner de nettoyer le couloir d'à côté et, du fait des différents échos, il avait entendu la bride de conversation entre les deux marines. Autant qu'il avait senti son sang se glacer, s'il y avait bien une chose qui était pire que d'être ici, c'était bien de finir entre les mains d'un Tenryubitto. Il devait prévenir les humains de toute urgence. Ces derniers étaient nettement mieux appréciés depuis qu'ils avaient empêché plusieurs exécutions sommaires d'avoir lieu au sein du secteur B, la fatigue avait rendu les choses difficiles et les humains avaient fait en sorte de ramener l'attention sur eux pour permettre aux autres prisonniers de se reposer un peu au nez et à la barbe des gardiens. Bon le fait, qu'ils prévoient de tous les faire évader avaient aussi beaucoup aidé même si beaucoup avaient du mal à y croire. Il était néanmoins triste de constater que s'il avait pu en entendre un peu plus, il aurait su qu'un danger bien plus proche planait au-dessus de la tête d'un des pirates. Le nettoyage terminait, il put partir rejoindre les autres détenus.. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas approcher les humains avant la fin de la journée de travail à 20h30, en général, ils étaient plutôt libres ensuite, jusqu'au couvre-feu de 21h00. Le soleil continua imperturbablement sa course jusqu'à se fondre dans l'océan comme chaque jour. Enfin, la journée prit fin et tous purent partir se reposer et, surtout, dormir. L'homme-poisson cherchait les humains parmi les différents groupes regroupés autour de braseros, il finit par les repérer un peu à l'écart. Ils étaient en train de discuter. Timidement, il s'approcha attendant qu'on le remarque parce qu'il n'osait pas démarrer la conversation. Enfin, l'un des pirates le remarqua, ils avaient des cheveux rouges et il lui manquait son bras gauche. Ce dernier s'avança vers lui.

- « Qu'est-ce tu veux? » questionna Kidd.

... C'était officiel, ce pirate venait de lui faire peur en une seule phrase, une seule question. Il s'arma du peu de courage qu'il lui restait et se lança.

- « J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire.

- C'est vraiment urgent?

- D'ici un mois, vos envies de balades ne seront plus possibles.

-... Approche. »

Et Kidd intégra l'homme-poisson au groupe, celui-ci se dépêcha de répéter la conversation qu'il avait entendu par hasard le matin même. Une fois chose faite, il put repartir avec en prime un morceau de pain, immense récompense quand on mourrait de faim. C'est donc avec un sourire léger qu'il repartit vers son baraquement laissant derrière lui des pirates horrifiés découvrant des niveaux insoupçonnés dans la possibilité d'haïr une personne. Et encore, ce mot leur paraissait bien faible désormais face à ce qu'ils ressentaient à l'égard de la Marine. Vendus! Ils avaient été vendu! À des Tenryubittos par dessus le marché! L'échéance, par contre, les inquiéta plus encore, un mois, il ne leur restait qu'un seul et unique mois à tout casser pour s'évader.

- « On n'a plus le choix », dit Law, « il faut qu'on déclenche l'évasion dans le mois qui vient.

- On sait mais il faut au moins attendre que le chien sanglant s'en aille, nous aviserons après avoir vérifié qu'ils n'ont opéré aucun changement dans les patrouilles après son départ », répondit Shanks.

- « Tss. Il fallait se douter qu'il allait y avoir une embrouille, c'était déjà pas très net qu'il vienne faire une petite visite comme ça, à l'improviste, au moins maintenant, on sait pourquoi. », acheva Lucci.

Les autres prisonniers acquiescèrent puis allèrent se coucher dans leur baraquement, autant se coucher tôt pour récupérer des forces et de l'énergie ... et rêver à la meilleure façon de tuer les deux marines en priorité.

Le lendemain, Akainu partit, inconscient du plan qui venait de se mettre en marche pour réaliser la plus grande évasion depuis celle de Tiger.

**En direction de l'île d'Hôseki, deux semaines après, lieu non-identifié, individus non-identifiés.**

Trois mois, ça leur avait pris trois mois pour trouver l'île malgré toute l'aide qu'ils avaient reçu. Néanmoins, ils avaient enfin réussi, l'île serait à porter de vue d'ici demain, ils allaient réussir, ils allaient les délivrer, enfin.

**Île d'Hôseki, même moment, entrée de la mine n°233.**

Shinami courait, enfin, elle glissait au vu de son corps de serpent, elle devait prévenir les autres, Ace en priorité! Au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé, elle accéléra encore. De fait, elle arriva totalementessoufflée devant les autres. Étonné d'une telle attitude de la part de la jeune femme, d'habitude très réservée, Kaku lui demanda:

- « Shinami? Mais pourquoi es-tu arrivé aussi vite? »

- Ah, ah ... c'est ah, ah, terrible, ah... c'est ah, Luffy! »

À ces mots, Ace s'arrêta pour remarquer l'absence manifeste de son frère qui était allé aider Shinami à porter les cruches d'eau. Un très mauvais pressentiment le prit. Il saisit le femme-poisson par les bras, l'aida à reprendre son souffle puis posa la question que tous commençaient à se poser:

- « Shinami, où est Luffy? Où est mon frère?

-Oh Ace, je suis désolée, je suis vraiment désolée, je pouvais rien faire pour les arrêter.

-Shhh, Shhhh, calme-toi, calme-toi, qu'est qui est arrivé?

-De...des soldats ... des soldats sont arrivés et puis ils ont... ils ont...

-Oui?

-Ils ont emmené Luffy! »

Et là, jeune femme partit en sanglot tandis que les autres s'interrogeaient, Luffy n'était pas partit en balade récemment, ce n'était pas son tour. Il y avait autre chose c'était certain. Ace inspira, essayant de reprendre contenance, l'attitude de Shinami n'aidait en rien à le rassurer. Une main se posa sur son épaule, réconfortante. En levant la tête, le Shirohige put voir Marco qui l'observait, ses yeux montraient son soutien. Il se retourna vers la future mère qui tentait de calmer ses larmes.

- « Shinami, où l'ont-ils emmener.

- *sanglot*

- Shinami.

-. .. Ils ont dis qu'ils avaient ordre de l'emmener dans...

- Ouiiii?

- *inspiration* dans les appartements privés du Contre-Amiral Néron!

À cet instant, ce fut comme si le monde venait d'entièrement disparaître pour Ace. Son frère, son plus grand trésor, était entre les mains d'un monstre.


	8. Chapter 7: instrospections, explosions

_Et voilà la suite que certain(e)s d'entre vous attendez avec impatience (non Morwyn K, non LuckyDream, je vous vise pas du tout, non, non, non ;P!). Enjoy! Bonne lecture._

Chapitre 7: Introspections, révélations et explosions.

**Île d'Hôseki, fin de journée, baraquement B-3.**

Ils étaient tous présents, certains étaient assis sur leurs couchettes, d'autres restaient debout mais chacun était perdu dans ses pensées, la situation avait pris une tournure inattendue et pas en bien. Alors ils réfléchissaient. Le droit de pensée, voilà une des rares choses qu'on ne pouvait ôter aux gens, qu'importe les moyens utilisés.

Boa Hancock, l'ex-Shichibukai, était rongé d'inquiétude pour Luffy. Et non plus de possessif. Le capitaine au chapeau de paille et elle avaient eu une longue discussion après qu'elle lui ait avoué ses sentiments, auxquels le jeune homme n'avait pas répondu puisque les siens étaient tournés vers une autre personne. Elle s'était alors mise à pleurer, pleurer et encore pleurer, Luffy, le Luffy qu'elle aimait, et ben il en aimait une autre! ... Enfin le « une » était devenu « un » quand il lui avait expliqué ses raisons. Elle aurait dû lui en vouloir mais elle n'avait pas pu, la douleur de Luffy face à cet amour à sens unique, selon lui, était trop forte et puis elle était incapable d'en vouloir à Luffy. Alors ils s'étaient retrouvé à discuter, enfin à comploter sur comment savoir si la-dite personne ressentait également quelque chose pour le jeune homme mais au vu de qui c'était, cela s'avérait difficile. Au souvenir de cette soirée, Boa se retint de rire, elle, qui n'y connaissait rien à l'amour, avait dû jouer les conseillères matrimoniales. La discussion s'était achevé sur des fous rires après que Boa est sorti des propositions de robes pour une hypothétique cérémonie de mariage. Depuis, ils avaient encore eu des discussions, notamment pour aider Luffy à aller mieux, la proximité de l'être aimé ne l'aidait pas vraiment, au contraire, cela lui mettait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Et maintenant, Luffy était entre les mains d'un des pires bourreaux qui soient. L'impératrice soupira, déjà qu'elle était plus qu'inquiète pour ses Amazones, voilà qu'une autre source d'inquiétude s'ajoutait. Ils n'étaient pas prêts mais pourtant elle ne se faisait aucune illusion. Ils allaient devoir agir rapidement. Un verre d'eau placé devant ses yeux l'a sortie momentanément de ses pensées. Elle leva la tête vers X-Drake qui tenait le dit-verre avec un petit sourire. Elle accepta la boisson même si elle n'était pas dupe sur les raisons d'un tel acte, en même temps il était vrai qu'il faisait plutôt lourd ce soir, un orage se préparait selon Marco. _Cela nous sera utile_, pensa-t-elle en buvant son verre.

X-Drake, de son côté, regarda la jeune femme boire son verre. Il tentait de marquer des points tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Être bien vu de la jeune femme serait toujours utile une fois dehors et puis il devait avouer qu'elle était vraiment magnifique, alors il avait décidé de lui faire la cour. Oh, il savait très bien ce qu'on disait d'elle et de sa vision des hommes mais si quelqu'un comme Monkey D. Luffy avait pu devenir proche d'elle, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle le repousse s'il restait respectueux. Un verre vide fut porté devant ses yeux. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il n'avait cessé de la regarder et qu'il avait été impossible pour elle de ne pas s'en apercevoir également. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à faire disparaître les rougeurs qui lui étaient monté aux joues sous les sourires implicitement moqueurs de Boa et de Bonney, qui était assise juste à côté et qui avait suivi l'échange silencieux. D'un geste de la main, l'impératrice l'invita à s'asseoir à côté d'elle, ce qu'il fit, et ils commencèrent à discuter du plan de sauvetage et d'évasion, discussion auquelle Bonney s'ajouta bien vite.

Shanks retint un rire moqueur devant le manège de l'ancien Contre-Amiral. Il lui souhaitait bien du courage. Il se doutait que si Boa n'avait pas encore rejeté net ses avances, c'était bien parce que la situation l'en empêchait. Mais pour après, lorsqu'ils seraient tous sortis, il avait hâte de voir ce que cela donnerait. Un mouvement dans son dos. Il pivota légèrement la tête pour voir Dracule Mihawk s'installer près de lui tout en discrétion. Il ne ferait rien de plus mais c'était sa façon à lui de venir soutenir son amant, ce dont le roux lui était reconnaissant. Le soudain enfermement de Luffy l'inquiétait, il avait peur, terriblement peur pour ce petit qu'il voyait comme un petit-frère voir un fils. Il était son protégé et il ne pouvait encore rien faire à l'heure actuelle, ce qui l'énervait prodigieusement. Ses poings se serrèrent à cette pensée, son impuissance l'énervait. Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter, il devint un peu incrédule en voyant que c'était son amant de sabreur qui avait fait ce geste, essayant de la réconforter au travers. Il lui sourit faiblement. _Ah! Qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait pour n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une dague sous la main!_ Tristement, il regarda la forme allongée du grand frère de Luffy qui était maintenu sur place par Marco. En effet, immédiatement après avoir appris ce qui s'était passé, Ace avait tenté d'aller récupérer son frère, ce qui bien sûr était hautement suicidaire et risquait de faire échouer leur plan d'évasion. Aussi Marco empêchait-il le jeune homme de sortir ni même de bouger.

Ace, justement se calmait enfin, il avait encore faiblement tenté de s'échapper de la poigne de son compagnon. Des larmes de rage n'avaient cessé de couler de ses joues devant son impuissance. Il avait crié sur Marco et lui avait sorti pas mal d'horreur dans l'espoir que ce dernier le lâche mais rien à faire, le phénix avait refusé de le relâcher tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé ses pleins esprits. Par contre, Ace aurait à se pardonner quand tout serait fini. Pour l'heure, le jeune homme était allongé, bloqué sur la couchette de paille par son capitaine qui le regardait. Il regardait ce jeune homme sous lui, son lieutenant, son compagnon, son amour, cet homme qu'il aimait et qu'il était obligé de bloquer alors qu'il rêvait de faire l'inverse mais il ne pouvait pas, pas si cela les mettait tous en danger. Alors il attendait. Il attendait calmement qu'Ace soit suffisamment calmé pour relâcher sa poigne et que tous puissent enfin discuter de la marche à suivre. Ce qu'il put faire quelques minutes après. Il se releva, Ace préféra rester allonger, en fait, il s'était endormi d'épuisements. Ils furent rejoins par les autres qui avaient eu la politesse de se mettre à l'écart. Ils avaient encore beaucoup à discuter.

**Île d'Hôseki, même moment, appartements privés du Contre-Amiral Néron, pièce secrète.**

Luffy tira encore une fois sur ces chaînes tout en se remémorant ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée. En milieu de journée, il avait été chercher de l'eau avec Shinami quand des soldats étaient arrivés et l'avaient emmenés. Il était pourtant sûr qu'il n'avait rien fait... enfin pas dernièrement. Il avait été enchaîné dans une salle et depuis il n'avait vu personne. Il ne savait pas où il était, une chose de sûre ce n'était pas une des nombreuses du donjon, ils l'avaient dépassé en passant, en fait, il avait été acheminé vers la zone résidentiel des hauts-gradés, il le savait pour avoir dû faire du nettoyage à proximité une fois. Plus il y repensait, plus un lent frisson lui remontait l'échine, il n'aimait pas du tout les conclusions qui s'offraient à lui. Et en plus, il avait faim!

L'unique porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur une délicieuse odeur de nourriture mais aussi sur la silhouette détestable du Contre-Amiral. Ce dernier entra et observa avec fierté le jeune homme assis enchaîné au mur. Il repensa à sa discussion avec l'Amiral-en-chef Akainu.

**Flash-back, il y a deux semaines, un couloir menant au bureau du Contre-Amiral Néron.**

_- « [...] j'avais également pensé à ceci, concernant leurs petits problèmes de comportement envers votre autorité._

_- Et qu'en avez-vous conclu mon Amiral?_

_- Et bien, voyez-vous, j'ai pensé à en isoler un._

_- ... Je vois mais êtes-vous sûr du résultat._

_- Oui. Il suffit de faire enfermer celui qui a le plus de connections directes, le reste se tiendra tranquille par la force des choses. Je suppose que vous avez compris de qui je parlais._

_- Monkey D. Luffy._

_- Exact. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire n'est-ce pas?_

_- Bien sûr Amiral-en-chef Akainu », répondit avec un sourire tout sauf gentil le Contre-Amiral._

_- « Oh et une dernière chose Contre-Amiral », reprit Akainu avant d'entrer dans le bureau du Contre-Amiral._

_- « Oui?_

_- Certains gestes ne laissent pas de traces et je suis sûr que le Tenryubittto auquel Monkey D. Luffy a été vendu sera heureux de voir que ce dernier est déjà dressé, ai-je été compris? »_

_ Le sourire de Néron n'aurait pu être plus grand. C'était Noël et son anniversaire en même temps!_

_- « Comme de l'eau de roche! »_

_ Et la discussion s'était achevée là, concernant les pirates du moins. _

**Fin du Flash-back, retour au présent.**

Il avait rêvé de le posséder depuis qu'il l'avait vu. Bon, les autres aussi, mais c'était plus parce que, lorsqu'il buvait, il avait les mains un peu baladeuses, sinon, on ne pouvait pas dire que certains étaient de prime beauté. Alors que Monkey D. Luffy, lui, était un audacieux mélange de force et de fragilité tout à la fois. Et cette cicatrice qui lui barrait l'abdomen n'entachait en rien sa beauté. Et maintenant, il était à lui, rien qu'à lui pour les deux semaines à venir! Il avait passé les deux semaines précédentes à tout préparer pour accueillir correctement son nouveau jouet. Il avait tellement d'envies et d'idées qu'il avait dû faire venir pas mal de choses par bateau. Mais tout était enfin là et il allait pouvoir s'amuser comme il en rêvait depuis des mois!

Il s'avança vers Luffy qui le regarda approcher avec méfiance. Il tenait une corbeille de fruits frais, c'était de là que venait la délicieuse odeur que Luffy avait senti quand l'autre était entré. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder les fruits avec une certaine envie. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas manger d'aliments frais? Voir bons, tout simplement? La nourriture et les plats préparés par Sanji lui manquaient, tous ses nakamas lui manquaient, il espérait de tout coeur qu'ils aillent bien. Dès leur arrivée, on les avait mis au courant de l'ordre lancé à l'encontre de leurs équipages mais les capitaines ne croyaient pas à la mort de leurs équipages pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils n'avaient aucune preuve que ce soit effectivement le cas, donc jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils estimaient que leurs équipages étaient en vie. Néron ne manqua pas le regard affamé et plein d'envie du jeune homme, il sourit sadiquement, le capitaine des Mugiwara était connu pour son appétit insatiable et il comptait bien s'en servir contre lui.

- « Je peux te donner un de ses fruits si tu veux? »

Luffy leva la tête vers lui, un peu étonné par ce soudain élan de générosité mais devint vite méfiant, au vu du personnage, ce fruit ne serait pas gratuit. Comme s'il avait suivi le cours de ses pensées, le Marine recommença à parler.

- « Mais tu dois te douter que ce ne sera pas gratuit.

- Si c'est des informations que vous voulez, vous n'aurez rien!

- Bouhahaha! Je sais déjà tout ce que je veux savoir. Non, c'est autre chose que je veux.

- ... C'est quoi alors?

- Toi.

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ... Moi? »

Le Contre-Amiral hocha rigoureusement la tête tout sourire. Luffy devint subitement très rouge avant de se mettre à crier

- « Non mais vous êtes pas bien! Espèce de sale pervers! Vous pouvez vous les garder vos putains de fruits! Comme si j'allais laisser une saleté de marine comme vous me toucher! Outch!

- Surveille tes paroles, Monkey D. Luffy », déclara Néron après avoir porté un coup de poing à Luffy, « il me semble que tu ne comprends pas très bien ta situation, tu ne peux rien contre moi, et de toute façon, je vais simplement te dresser pour ton futur maître tout en amusant un peu avec toi. Mais pour l'heure, tu resteras enchaîné là jusqu'à ce que tu sois calmer. Oh! Et bien sûr, tu es privé de nourriture et tu seras torturé jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Bouhahahhaha! »

Et le Contre-Amiral sortit emportant avec lui les fruits. Dans la salle, Luffy se mit à trembler, il était en plein cauchemar, Néron voulait... il voulait... Il se secoua la tête, il ne devait pas penser à ça, il devait lui résister autant que possible! Et s'il croyait l'avoir par la faim alors il se mettait le doigt dans l'oeil et jusqu'au cul! Il tiendrait, quitte à crever de faim! De toute façon, les autres allaient bientôt essayer de s'évader, il espérait qu'ils allaient réussir.

**Trois jours après, 21h00, dans la brume consistante qui avait duré toute la journée, autour de l'île.**

Ils étaient prêts, tout avait été installé, rien de ce qui se passait sur l'île n'échappait à leurs regards désormais. Ils n'attendaient plus que l'occasion parfaite pour débuter la mission. Cela n'allait plus tarder, ils le sentaient.

**Au même moment, salle secrète des appartements privés du Contre-Amiral Néron.**

Luffy n'allait pas bien. Son corps était parsemé de blessures. Son ventre criait famine. Il avait mal! Il avait faim, mais faim! Mais en même temps, il refusait de donner raison au Contre-Amiral et de se soumettre. Ce dernier entra justement dans la pièce. Néron commençait à comprendre que le gamin était trop borné et têtu pour se soumettre à cause de la faim des coups, puisqu'un effet physique ne marchait pas autant jouer avec ses nerfs et il avait justement un plan en tête.

- « Ah là, ah là, ah là, il semblerait que je t'ai sous-estimé Monkey D. Luffy.

- Humpf!

-J e me demande si ton frère aura la même attitude quand il mourra.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, vous n'avez pas le droit de nous tuer!

- Oui mais tu sais un accident et si vite arrivé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? » demanda Luffy, une peur insidieuse lui serrant le coeur.

- « Et bien, tu vois, l'un des pacifistas pourrait devenir défectueux et, par un horrible concours de circonstances, exploser juste à côté de ton frère et de tes amis, ce serait triste pas vrai? »déclara Néron avec un sourire immense.

- Vous ne pouvez pas! Ça ne passera jamais auprès d'Akainu!

- Que tu crois pauvre imbécile » s'exclama Néron, il leva une enveloppe ouverte devant les yeux du jeune homme, « tu vois ce message, elle me vient de l'Amiral-en-chef en personne et elle déclare que j'ai l'autorisation pour tuer certains d'entre vous si je le désire.

- Non... » Luffy commença à trembler, « je ne vous crois pas, vous mentez!

- « Pourquoi je mentirais? Après, un ou deux pirates en moins, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour la Marine et le Gouvernement Mondiale, _ne_~? »

Luffy tremblait de plus en plus, la faim qui lui tiraillait l'estomac ne l'aidait pas non plus à penser correctement et à repérer le mensonge tout ce qu'il comprenait c'est qu'il risquait de perdre son frère, _**pas mon frère, pitié pas mon frère, tout mais pas lui!**_ De son côté, Néron regarda d'un air victorieux le jeune homme, il le tenait, les longs mois avec peu de nourriture, les coups et maintenant la menace avaient eu raison de lui, il le sentait. Plus heureux encore, il continua son odieux mensonge.

- « Mais tu sais, tu peux empêcher cela.

- ... Vraiment?

- Bien sûr, il vous juste que tu te laisses faire et que tu m'obéisses, est-ce compris?

- ...

- ...Alors?

- ... Je...

- Oui?

- .. Je... c'est ...

- ... Je vois. Et bien dis-toi que tu n'as plus de frère désormais, » Néron se releva et commença à s'avancer vers la sortie alors que derrière lui Luffy levait la tête horrifiait.

- « NON! C'est d'accord! J'obéirais! ... J'obéirais, » acheva Luffy vaincu.

Néron dut se retenir d'éclater de rire, enfin! Il était enfin à lui! Bouahahaha! Il était génial, simplement génial!

**15 minutes plus tard, chambre du Contre-Amiral Néron.**

Il avait fait détacher son nouveau jouet puis l'avait fait amener dans ses appartements. Là, il ordonnait à ce qu'on le lave puis à ce qu'il soit apprêter avec la tenue qu'il avait choisi. Désormais, il attendait que le jeune homme sorte de la salle de bain en buvant un verre de vin. Son regard se posa sur l'enveloppe qui lui avait permis de faire plier Monkey D. Luffy, il se retint de ricaner en la regardant. Le gamin était tellement épuisé qu'il n'avait pas vu que l'enveloppe était totalement vierge de toute inscription. Avec un sourire, il la jeta au feu, elle ne lui était plus utile désormais. Luffy apparut enfin devant lui et Néron manqua de recracher le vin qu'il buvait tant que le jeune homme était désirable. Oh bien sûr, il était un peu maigre du fait des privations mais qu'est-ce qu'il était beau dans cette tenue. Néron avait fait faire une tenue de danseur d'Alabasta exprès pour lui, avec quelques morceaux de tissus en moins et un peu plus de bijoux. Et le reflet du feu sur les nombreux bijoux dont était paré Luffy rendait la chose encore plus excitante, son pantalon devint brutalement très très serré. Face à lui, Luffy attendait impassible ses ordres. Néron sourit sadiquement, le garçon comprenait vite. Il but encore une gorgée de vin avant de se mettre à parler.

- « Et bien, tu vois bien que j'ai besoin de toi pour m'occuper d'un léger problème, non? Alors qu'attends-tu pour te mettre au travail. »

Au début, Luffy ne bougea pas et Néron commença à se dire qu'il allait devoir être obliger de forcer le garçon mais celui-ci finit pas s'avancer vers lui. Il se mit à genoux devant le Contre-Amiral qui passa l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux puis ouvrit le pantalon. Il sortit le sexe du Marine et commença bon gré mal gré une fellation.

**Même moment, baraquement B-3.**

Les derniers préparatifs avaient eu lieu dans la journée. Tout était désormais prêt. Il était parvenu à entrer en contact avec les autres secteurs et ils avaient rapidement pu mettre en oeuvre tout ce qu'ils avaient prévu. De justesse d'ailleurs, des médecins étaient sensés venir demain pour venir leur refaire les piqûres anti-haki mais, de plus, d'après le peu d'informations qu'ils avaient, si Luffy tenait encore tête à Néron, ce dernier était en train de perdre patience et les choses risquaient de mal tourner. Alors ils avaient accéléré les choses, bénéficiant pour cela de l'aide inestimable des hommes-poissons. Grâce à eux, ils avaient pu aller beaucoup plus vite. Désormais, il ne restait plus qu'à lancer la machine, ce qu'ils feraient dans très exactement 10 minutes, à 22h00 pile, heure à laquelle la relève s'effectuait. Tous les prisonniers rassemblèrent leurs maigres affaires, en général, des objets ou des outils qu'ils étaient parvenus à voler. Puis, en silence, ils attendirent avec angoisse le premier signal massés devant les portes de leurs baraquements. Signal que Law allait déclenché d'ici 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Sisssssssiii fuiiiiiiooooouuu boum! Une fusée rouge illumina un instant toute l'île de rouge avant de s'éteindre.

**Au même instant, dans la brume.**

Étonnés, ils virent la fusée rouge montait au ciel pour exploser puis de fortes explosions se déclenchèrent. Ça pour un signal, c'était un signal. Ah eux, d'en profitait. Les ordres furent donnés.

**Retour sur l'île.**

À la vue de la fusée, les personnes désignés dans les différents secteurs tirèrent sur des cordes déclenchant de fortes explosions au niveau des portes d'accès de l'enceinte fortifiée et des zones de défenses, les plus grosses explosions étant causées par l'explosion des réserves de poudres et d'armes. D'un même mouvement, tous les prisonniers sortirent et coururent vers les grandes portes éventrées, ils devaient se dépêcher de trouver des abris et des endroits où se protéger car la riposte allait être violente. Et elle le fut, les pacifistas, non affectés par la fumée ou par les flammes, commencèrent rapidement à tirer. Avantage, les deux pacifistas de l'île avaient été installé au niveau du secteur B du fait de la présence des pirates et donc ne risquaient de massacrer les prisonniers des autres secteurs, non habitués aux tirs de pacifista; désavantage, ils avaient toujours leurs menottes, leur haki n'était pas suffisamment réveillé pour agir efficacement et ils n'avaient pas d'armes dignes de ce nom pour abattre les machines de guerre. Pour les menottes, le problème fut vite régler grâce à la trouvaille des clés sur un gradé qui avait eu la malchance d'avoir osé indiquer qu'il les avait. Chose à ne pas faire devant un frère surprotecteur et bourré d'inquiétude. Ace le tabassa à mort avant de lui prendre les clés, se libérer et les lancer aux autres. Désormais libres, les utilisateurs de fruit ne se génèrent pas pour abattre en bonne et due forme les deux pacifistas. Puis Ace, Marco et Law partirent à la recherche des appartements du Contre-Amiral. Tandis que les autres se chargeaient de canaliser les forces des prisonniers, d'abattre tous les soldats venant à leur rencontre et de chercher des navires pour les transporter hors de cette putain d'île.

**Chambre du Contre-Amiral.**

La fellation dégoûtait mais franchement dégoûtait, ça avait été dé-gueu-lasse! Luffy n'avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce qu'il avait été forcé d'avaler. Déjà qu'il dut se retenir de rire de toutes ses maigres forces devant « la bête » minuscule du Contre-Amiral. Rien qu'en y repensant, il retint à grande peine un gloussement. Heureusement que l'autre homme ne voyait pas son visage, occupé qu'il était à lui mordre violemment le coup. Un main posé sur ses fesses, le ramena brutalement à l'instant présent. Il se tendit. Et repoussa violemment le Marine. Il ne pouvait pas, c'était impossible! L'action ne plut pas tellement à Néron.

- « Et bien, aurais-tu oublié notre marché? Non, alors laisse-toi faire.

- Non!

- Non? Comment ça non?

- Je refuse que vous me touchiez plus!

- Mon garçon, je pense que tu n'ais pas compris qu'il n'y plus aucun espoir ni pour toi, ni pour aucun autre des tes amis! »

À ces mots, Néron ricana avant de frapper Luffy jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au bord l'inconscience, cela fait, il le déshabilla et se plaça entre se jambes. Luffy tentait encore faiblement de lui résister mais il reçut encore des coups. Faible et épuisé, il sentit les mains de l'autre se poser sur ses cuisses et les écarter largement. Il ferma les yeux en le sentant approcher. Il voulait pas. Il voulait pas! IL VOULAIT PAS!

Des gouttes de sang tombèrent sur les draps.


	9. Chapter 8: Vite! Liberté au bout!

_Annonce rapide: si d'aventures certain(e)s d'entre vous seraient dessinateurs ou connaîtraient quelqu'un ayant un bon coup de crayon, je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un qui accepterait de dessiner des passages de ma fic, donc si ça intéresse..._

_Sinon, la suite est là! En espérant que cela vous plaise toujours autant..._

Chapitre 8: Vite! La liberté est au bout du quai.

**Île d'Hôseki, zone occupée par les marines, direction: les quais.**

Les prisonniers, et en particulier les pirates, étaient déchaînés, les marines qui venaient à leur rencontre étaient massacrés en un rien de temps. Mihauk, qui avait récupéré un katana d'un marine plus haut gradé, tranchait tout ce qui passait à sa portée; Shanks, juste derrière lui, également armé d'un sabre mais aussi d'un pistolet abattait le reste. Les armes des morts étaient aussitôt récupérées par Kidd grâce à son pouvoir qui s'en servaient ensuite contre les vivants. X-Drake avait les mâchoires pleines de sang à force de broyer les Marines, sur son dos Boa pétrifiait et Bonney rajeunissait ou vieillissait tous ceux qui échappaient aux mâchoires du capitaine. Les anciens membres du CP9 agissaient comme une machine bien huilée tuant rapidement ceux qui se dressaient sur leur route avec un plaisir certain. Protégé par Buggy pendant qu'il tirait les cartes, Basil avait, pour sa part, était chargé de découvrir le meilleur chemin d'accès vers les quais où ils espéraient trouver des navires pour pouvoir s'échapper.

Profitant d'un manque d'adversaires, Shanks s'arrêta un moment, non pas pour reprendre son souffle, il n'était même pas essoufflé tant le niveau des soldats étaient faibles, mais pour regarder en direction du quartier des hauts-gradés, lieu vers lequel Ace, Marco et Law étaient allés dans l'optique de récupérer rapidement Luffy avant que rien de très grave ne lui arrive. Il espérait de tout coeur qu'ils arrivent à temps pour sauver le jeune homme. Il aurait voulu aller avec eux mais ils avaient estimé être déjà assez nombreux. Après un soupir et un dernier regard, il retourna dans la mêlée, rejoignant Mihawk qui avait continué d'avancer. _Puisse Davy Jones veillait sur eux_, fut sa courte prière.

**Bâtiment des gradés, couloir, au même moment.**

Ils couraient à perte d'haleine, ouvrant toutes les portes sur leur chemin, les défonçant si elles étaient fermées. Mais ils ne trouvaient toujours pas Luffy, et un mauvais pressentiment empêcher Ace de calmer, celui-ci semblait lui dire de se dépêcher toujours plus. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, il n'arrivait pas à retrouver son frère! Rageusement, il regarda l'intersection qui s'offrait à lui, ne sachant pas par où aller. Un coup de pistolet lui traversa soudain le ventre, légèrement surpris il retourna, sa blessure se soignant désormais rapidement grâce à son logia, et regarda le gradé qui venait de tirer et qui tenta de faire le brave.

- « Saleté de pirates, vous n'irez pas plus loin! Car moi! Le colonel Montagnededétritus, vais vous arrêter! »

Ace hésita très franchement, devait-il lui demander si c'était bien son nom ou juste éclatait de rire tant il était ridicule? Son amant régla rapidement la situation puisque le militaire se fit choper par un Marco avec les nerfs à fleur peau (leur haki n'était pas suffisamment réveillé pour les prévenir du danger et ça l'énervait prodigieusement). Marco commença à l'interroger.

- « Les appartements du Contre-Amiral Néron, où sont-ils?!

- Parce que tu crois que je vais le dire à des merdeux dans votre genre! Je ne parlerais jamais!

- Sûr?

- Bien évidemment, vous ne pourrez jamais me faire avouer! J'ai suivi de nombreux stages dans ce but!

- Très bien, Law?

- Mmh », répondit Law avec un air sadique collé sur le visage, comprenant ce qu'il allait lui être demandé.

- « Il est à toi.

- Compris. »

Et Law emmena le marine vers une des pièces adjacentes. En regardant le marine devenir très pâle, il se fit une rapide estimation, _il ne tiendra pas dix minutes_. Il eut raison. À peine, trois minutes après, le colonel donnait enfin l'information qu'ils souhaitaient, Law le tua rapidement et ils remirent à courir encore plus vite, Ace en tête.

Enfin, les portes des appartements du Contre-Amiral furent en vue. Ils pénétrèrent rapidement les lieux à la recherche de la chambre. Des bruits de coups les attirèrent vers l'une des portes qu'Ace ouvrit rapidement pour découvrir l'horrible spectacle, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il s'élança vers le lit.

**Même pièce, sur le lit.**

Luffy avait les yeux fermés, il attendait. Mais l'autre n'arrivait pas. À la place, il sentit que quelque chose gouttait sur son ventre. _Sérieusement me dîtes pas qu'il est précoce en plus!_ Mais les grognements qu'il percevait du marine n'étaient pas constitués de colère d'être venu trop tôt mais de ... douleur? Étonné de cette constatation, Luffy ouvrit délicatement les yeux pour ensuite les ouvrir très grand.

Une main. Une main pleine de flamme venait de traverser le ventre du Contre-Amiral. Luffy était tellement choqué qu'il ne fit pas immédiatement le lien, refusant d'y croire sur le coup. La main se retira et Néron tomba brutalement sur Luffy qui n'avait pas assez de force pour bouger. Il put alors voir que son frère était bien là. Énervé au possible, ce dernier le dégagea rapidement de sous l'homme. Ace le serra dans ses bras, paniqué également à l'idée d'être arriver trop tard.

- « Lu', je t'en prie dis-moi que ce bâtard ne t'a pas touché! Oh putain, j'espère qu'on est pas arrivé trop tard!

- Ace? » Luffy avait du mal à croire que c'était bien son frère qui était là, mais il était là et il l'avait sauvé, son sourire réapparut sur ses lèvres, il répondit en retournant le câlin, « Ace, c'est bon, ça va, je te promets, il m'a pas eu. ... On? »

À ce moment-là, Luffy se rendit compte de la présence des deux autres pirates. Il rougit encore plus vite qu'il mangeait une assiette de viande. Il se cacha un peu plus contre son frère, sa nudité le gênant énormément. Ace, Marco et Law retinrent un petit rire, ils étaient soulagé de voir qu'ils avaient pu arriver à temps. Avisant, le vêtement de danseur à terre, le seul qu'il y avait dans cette pièce à part les costumes du marine, Law alla le récupérer pour le donner au jeune homme nu, en prenant soin de ne pas laisser son regard s'appesantir trop longuement sur le corps ainsi découvert. Avec un rougissement encore plus prononcé, Luffy remit le vêtement, après avoir été débarrassé de ses menottes, pendant que les autres tournaient poliment la tête. À cette occasion, Marco remarqua un fait.

-Tch! L'autre pourriture à filé, yoi.

Les trois autres pirates regardèrent autour d'eux pour voir qu'effectivement l'homme avait disparu. Les yeux d'Ace se rétrécirent tandis qu'il sentit son frère se rapprochait instinctivement de lui, _Néron, je jure sur mon D. que tu me le paieras!_ Ils sortirent rapidement. Ils étaient quasi sûrs que l'homme allait faire parler de lui rapidement. La sortie du quartier fut rapidement en vue, ainsi qu'un groupe de marines décidé à les arrêter. Luffy utilisa avec plaisir son Gomu Gomu no Pistol, sa bonne vieille technique, contre eux; qu'il était bon de sentir ses forces lui revenir. Ils arrivèrent au niveau de l'immense masse de prisonniers qui s'étaient stoppés. Ils allèrent voir les autres, intrigué par cet arrêt non prévu dans le plan.

**Même endroit, du côté des prisonniers.**

Les prisonniers avaient marcher vite, et bientôt, plus d'un millier de prisonniers s'étaient regrouper devant les dernières lignes de défense avant les quais. Sous les ordres, des pirates, ils s'étaient arrêter, Basil venant de calculer une très forte probabilité de piège. Alors, ils s'étaient arrêter, cherchant le guet-apens. C'est là que les rejoignirent Marco, Law, Ace et Luffy. La plupart d'entre eux furent choqués de voir la tenue légère de Luffy, certains durent se retenir de baver, le regard qu'Ace et Shanks faisaient peser sur ceux qui attardaient un peu trop leur observation était lourd de menaces.

Soudain un rire, entrecoupé de toussements, se fit entendre. Ils se tournèrent pour voir le Contre-Amiral Néron, visiblement mal au point, se tenant sur une terrasse en hauteur. Ce dernier toussa encore avant de commencer à parler.

- « Bouahahha *tousse, tousse*, vous pensiez vraiment pouvoir vous échapper? *tousse, tousse* Pauvres fous! Comme la possibilité que vous tentiez une évasion ne nous était pas venu à l'esprit! *tousse, tousse* », il toussa encore puis se tourna vers un soldat derrière lui, « Hoï, toi! Déclenche le code noir!

- Haï! »

Le soldat partit dans le bâtiment. Il y a eu quelques instants de silence au cours desquels Néron continua de rire puis une alarme se déclencha et des ouvertures s'ouvrirent au niveau du sol. Les prisonniers regardèrent avec horreur des dizaines et des dizaines de pacifista sortirent de ses ouvertures. C'était pas prévu qu'il y ait autant de pacifista, pas prévu du tout même.

- « Bouahahaha! Comment pensez-vous vous en sortir maintenant? Bouahahahaha! *tousse, tousse, tousse* Vous allez tous crever! Pacifista, activation mode combat! »

Le doute et la peur envahit les rangs des prisonniers, ils étaient pris au piège, entouré par les Pacifista, ils s'agitaient de plus en pus.

- « On va tous mourir! » cria l'un.

- « On aurait jamais dû faire ça », s'exclama un autre.

- « On va se faire massacrer!

- Fuyons, fuyons! Iiiih, on ne peut aller nul part!

- Je veux pas mourir!

- VOS GUEULES! »

Tous se figèrent à ce cri. Ils se tournèrent en direction de Luffy qui venait de crier. Ce dernier les regarda, énervé.

- « Non mais de quoi vous avez peur au juste! Ça sert à rien de gueuler pour rien du tout!

- Mais les pacifista... », avança un des prisonniers.

- « On s'en occupe! C'est pas de vulgaires robots qui vont nous faire peur! Pendant ce temps, vous dégagez!

- Mais où?

- Baka! Enfoncez les dernières lignes de défenses et cherchaient des bateaux!

- Mais...

- Mais quoi! On est là pour s'échapper de cet enfer! On est là pour retrouver la liberté! On en est arrivé là parce qu'on est plus fort qu'eux! Alors pourquoi on ne pourrait pas continuer hein! Pourquoi on devrait s'arrêter à la première difficulté?! Vous voulez être libre oui ou non?!

- ...

- Alors?!

- ...oui.

- Quoi?!

- OUI! » fut le cri général des hommes-poissons décidés à retrouver leur liberté.

Ace regarda avec fierté son frère, tandis que les prisonniers, guidés par Buggy, Bonney et Boa, couraient vers les lignes de défense, défonçant tous sur leur passage. Puis l'attention des pirates restants se tourna vers les pacifista qui avançaient vers eux. Il se mirent rapidement en position. Puis, de façon parfaitement synchronisée, ils se jetèrent sur leurs proies, décidées à les défoncer jusqu'à l'explosion.

Se battre contre les pacifista les avaient disperser. Ils se battaient seuls ou par petits groupes contre les pacifista, c'était plus pratique pour eux. Ace et Luffy s'étaient naturellement mis ensemble, ils avaient tellement l'habitude de se battre à deux, qu'ils l'avaient fait sans y penser. Les trois vagues de pacifista qui leur avaient été envoyé furent finalement mis à terre. Conséquence de leurs combats, ils commençaient à être un peu s'essouffler. Ils partirent rapidement vers le gros des troupes qui avaient traversé sans trop de dommages les dernières lignes de défense. Des bateaux étaient présents dans les hangars et certains d'entre eux essayaient d'ouvrir les portes. Lorsque ce fut fait, ils firent glisser les bateaux hors des hangars. Trop facile. Pris d'une soudaine intuition, Shanks regarda en direction du Contre-Amiral. Ce dernier les regardait avec un sourire mauvais, il tenait une sorte de boîtier noir dans sa main. Réalisant ce que c'était, il se retourna et cria.

- « Tout le monde s'écarte des navires en vitesse! » Les autres le regardèrent étonnés.

- « Mais pourquoi? » demanda un prisonnier.

- « C'est encore un piège, écartez-vous, vite! »

Les prisonniers obéirent à temps, les derniers à s'éloigner furent propulser vers l'avant par le souffle des explosions. Horrifiés, ils regardèrent les diverses explosions qui eurent lieu. Piégés, Néron avait piégé tous les navires de l'île, les empêchant durablement de quitter l'île. _Il va nous le payer!_ Pensèrent-ils tous. Et pour en rajouter, de nouvelles vagues de pacifista apparurent. Les combats recommencèrent de plus belle.

- « Mais bordel, il en a combien de ces horreurs! » gueula Ace aux prises avec deux nouveaux pacifistas!

- « Sûrement Akainu les a sûrement amené lors de sa visite, yoi, je me disais aussi que le nombre de gros vaisseaux était un peu trop important. » lui répondit Marco en tranchant un pacifista de ses serres.

- « K'so! Comme si, on était pas assez emmerdé comme ça! » grogna Kidd qui utilisa son pouvoir pour fracasser deux pacifista ensemble, « Hoï Trafalgar, il était à moi celui-là! » ajouta-t-il en voyant Law en détruire un près de lui, le petit sourire de ce dernier lui assurait que c'était fait exprès.

- « Fallait te dépêcher un peu plus Eustass-ya.

- Je t'ai déjà dis de pas m'appeler comme ça k'so!

- Haï, haï, Eustass-ya.

- Raaaah » fit Kidd en détruisant encore un autre pacifista de colère.

- « _Neh_, Ace?

- Nani, Luffy?

- Je te parie que j'en détruis plus que toi!

- Pari tenu! Prépare-toi à perdre petit-fère.

- Shishishi! » rigola Luffy sous le regard rassuré d'Ace, son frère allait déjà mieux s'il commençait à lui lancer des paris.

Néanmoins, le nombre de pacifista sembla ne pas diminuer peu importe le nombre de ces machines qu'ils détruisaient. Dès que l'une sautait, il y en avait tout de suite une autre qui apparaissait derrière. Pour l'instant ça allait mais si ça continuait, ils risquaient d'être en mauvaise posture. Les mauvais traitements de ces derniers mois ne leur permettait pas de se battre au meilleur d'eux-même non plus. Doucement mais sûrement, ils commençaient à reculer vers les groupes de prisonniers qu'ils protégeaient. L'horrible voix de Néron se fit à nouveau à travers un mégaphone.

- « Bouahahaha! Vous ne pourrez jamais vous échapper! Pauvres idiots que vous êtes! Vous pensiez vraiment pouvoir y arriver! Bouahah *tousse, tousse* Hoï, qu'on m'amène un médoc pour ma gorge. Oh et puis de l'alcool aussi pour fêter ma victoire contre ces crétins de pirates! Pacifista, ordre de destruction des cibles activé! Bouahahahha! »

De nouveaux pacifista arrivèrent encore. Les pirates grognèrent en les voyant approcher, bon d'accord, là, à moins d'un miracle, ils risquaient d'être très prochainement en mauvaise posture. Oh, et puis, si l'autre pouvait arrêter de rire dans le mégaphone, ce serait un cadeau du ciel.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhhh! Boum! Néron se retrouva brutalement projeté contre le mur derrière lui sous le regard des pirates incrédules.

... Okay, miracle.

_Et oui, je coupe ici. J'espère que la lecture vous fut agréable. À la semaine prochaine!_


	10. Chapter 9: Un vent de victoire!

_Tout d'abord je remercie beaucoup AfroRadish et Kuroneko-chan d'avoir accepté de me prêter leur coup de crayon! Ma porte reste néanmoins ouverte à tout(e)s celles et ceux qui souhaiteraient tenter l'Aventure!_

_Et maintenant, la suite!_

Chapitre 9: Un vent de victoire!

_Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhhh! Boum! Néron se retrouva brutalement projeté contre le mur derrière lui sous le regard des pirates incrédules._

_... Okay, miracle._

**Sur la terrasse du bâtiment sur lequel s'est réfugié Néron.**

Les soldats regardaient choqués leur supérieur hiérarchique enfoncé dans le mur entouré de fumées. L'un d'entre eux se retourna et ses yeux sortirent brutalement de leurs orbites.

- « Oï, Oï! Hey, regardez! »

À ce cri, les autres se retournèrent et ils adoptèrent immédiatement la même expression que le marine qui venait de parler. En effet, plusieurs dizaines de vaisseaux pirates étaient en train d'émerger de la brume. Un des hauts gradés réagit.

- « Amenez des canons sur la terrasse, vite!

- Haï! »

Les soldats obéirent et commencèrent à amener des canons sur la terrasse.

**En bas du même bâtiment, côté pirate.**

Les pirates regardèrent ahuris la terrasse. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer au juste? D'un coup, le Contre-Amiral était là en train de rire à leur percer les tympans et puis de l'autre, il disparaissait brutalement dans une nuage de fumée ... qui fumait toujours d'ailleurs pour ce qu'ils en voyaient. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'appesantir plus sur ce qui venaient de se passer et durent rapidement se reprendre car les pacifista continuaient d'avancer et d'attaquer.

- « K'so, quoi qu'il vient de se passer, on a toujours ces merdes collés au cul! » grogna Kidd. « Y a pas un moyen de s'en débarrasser ou au moins de stopper le flux?

- Mais c'est que tu deviendrais intelligent Eustass-ya.

- Tu veux mon poing dans ta gueule l'infirmière!

- Oï, oï, calmez-vous vous deux, c'est pas le moment de vous disperser! » déclara X-Drake, « Néanmoins, Kidd a raison, il faut stopper le flux de pacifista.

- Et comment on va s'y prendre dis-moi? » demanda Buggy.

- « Il faudrait pouvoir bloquer les ouvertures.

- Ouais, plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

- Mais c'est tout ce qu'on a, yoi, alors on va tenter une percée. Oï, _mina_ vous avez entendu, yoi? » déclara Marco.

- « Haï!

- Okay, alors c'est parti! »

Et les pirates commencèrent une lente avancée. Trop lente. Les blessures commençaient à apparaître ainsi que la fatigue. À ce rythme, ils n'y arriveraient jamais. Puis soudain, de nouveaux tirs se firent entendre et les pirates regardèrent totalement étonnés d'énormes fleurs massives poussées et bloquées les entrées. Le plus choqué fut sans doute Luffy, cette technique, ces tirs, il les connaissait pour les avoir vu tant de fois vu. Il se retourna, un sourire énorme commençant à lui barrer le visage. Puis il fut totalement retourné et n'y tenant plus, il baissa un moment la tête avant de la relever les yeux plein de larmes et de crier.

- « _MIIINN''NNAAAAA_! Vous m'avez tellement manqué! »

Au cri de son frère, Ace se retourna, dire qu'il était étonné fut un euphémisme. Il dut se retenir de pleurer de soulagement rien qu'à la vue de tous les navires pirates présents. Ils étaient venus les chercher. Leurs nakamas étaient enfin arrivés.

**Au même moment, sur l'un des navires pirates.**

Ils s'étaient avancés tout en discrétion à travers le brouillard créé par Nami. Le temps qu'ils s'approchent suffisamment, ils savaient pu voir les prisonniers, dont leurs capitaines, arriver au niveau des quais, s'arrêter (l'arrivée de Luffy avait provoqué un certain choc notamment chez Sanji qui en avait fait tombé sa cigarette), se battre, puis d'éviter les explosions des bateaux piégés, puis se battre à nouveau et enfin être en mauvais posture. Ils avaient serré les dents, si leurs capitaines n'avaient pas passé autant de temps emprisonné, ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça! Et puis, le marine avait un rire vraiment horrible pour les tympans. Au final, c'est Usopp qui avait craqué le premier et il avait tiré. Puis, il y eut comme un instant de silence extrêmement bienvenu. Puis les marines avaient commencé à s'agiter après les avoir vu (bon en même temps, l'aura meurtrière qu'ils devaient dégager devait y être pour beaucoup). Et en bas, leurs capitaines avaient soudain commencé à retourner vers l'intérieur de l'île. Au début, ils n'avaient pas compris puis ce fut comme un déclic en les voyant s'avancer peu à peu vers les ouvertures d'où sortaient les pacifista. Usopp avait une nouvelle fois tiré, par contre, ce fut des graines cette fois. Cela sembla être un déclic pour Luffy puisque les Mugiwara le virent se retourner avec un grand sourire avant de l'entendre crier en pleurant.

- « _MIIINN''NNAAAAA_! Vous m'avez tellement manqué! »

En réponse, l'équipage des Mugiwara ainsi que les autres pirates commencèrent à lui répondre en criant à leur tour. Leurs hurlements poussèrent les autres prisonniers à tourner à leur tour la tête. Dire qu'ils étaient heureux n'auraient pas suffi. Ils se reconcentrèrent sur leurs combats totalement requinqués par cette vision salutaire. Dès qu'ils le purent les navires s'ancrèrent et les pirates débarquèrent en criant, leurs armes levés, prêt à s'enfoncer dans la bataille. Ce qu'ils firent d'ailleurs. Dans le même temps, une partie des équipages, dont les médecins de bord, restaient sur et devant les navires pour faire monter les prisonniers les plus blessés et ceux qui ne pouvaient pas combattre (comme Shinami qui était enceinte).

Zoro passa directement en santoryu, Sanji enflamma sa jambe, Brook sortit sa lame, Franky activa ses armes, Killer attaqua avec ses griffes d'acier, Ben avec sa carabine, Bepo commença le corps-à-corps avec son kung-fu, Shachi et Pingouin juste derrière lui avec leurs sabres et pistolets, les soeurs Gorgone s'étaient transformé et broyaient les robots, les commandants des flottes des Whitebeards se lancèrent également dans le combat, même Alvida, Morge et Richie, Carnage et Galdino (ancien Mr. 3) étaient là, quant aux tireurs comme Yassop, Ussop et Izou, ils restaient sur les navires pour un meilleur angle de tir, ce qui leur permettaient de faire mouche à chaque fois, ils détruisirent d'ailleurs la terrasse d'où venait des tirs de canon qu'on leur lançait des boulets depuis que les autres avaient débarqué. En bref commença une sacrée mêlée où tout le monde s'en donnait à coeur pour défoncer les plus de machines possibles.

Cette fois, le nombre de pacifista diminua de manière extrêmement conséquente, si bien qu'une demi-heure après il n'y en avait plus aucun debout. Le silence retomba lentement. Les prisonniers étaient totalement essoufflés, certains se laissèrent tomber à terre dans l'espoir de reprendre plus vite leurs souffles, tandis que les équipages rangeaient leurs armes tout s'approchant de leurs capitaines réceptifs. Des regards qui se croisent, des sourires qui apparaissent toujours plus grand, puis la réalisation. Les larmes et les cris de joie éclatèrent de toutes parts. Chacun tombant dans les bras de son voisin. Ils avaient réussi! Ils étaient libres, ils étaient enfin libres!

Luffy avait plusieurs fois entourés ses nakamas de ses bras, n'arrêtant pas de rire et de pleurer en même temps.

- « Si vous saviez comme je suis heureux de vous revoir!

- Je pense que mes côtes s'en doutent Luffy.

- Ah, gomen Nami. » déclara Luffy en défaisant son étreinte tentaculaire, puis il repris en se frottant le nez, « shishishi, c'que je suis content de vous voir les gars!

- Tu nous as manqué à nous aussi cap'taine! » déclara Zoro au nom de tout l'équipage.

À peu près le même type de scène se répéta un peu partout, plus ou moins chaleureux selon les équipages concernés (autant dire que les retrouvailles de Basil Hawkins avec son équipage fut tout ce qu'il y avait de formel et poli). On hésitait même à sortir tout de suite les tonneaux de Rhum pour fêter ça mais une voix qu'ils avaient jusque là oublié retentit à nouveau.

- « Crétins de pirates! *kof, kof* Vous pensez réellement avoir gagné! *kof, kof* Peut-être que vous avez battus tous les marines de cette île, ce qui n'est pas une grosse perte en soi, mais pourrez-vous battre les vingt vaisseaux de guerre qui cheminent en ce moment même vers l'île? *kof, kof* Bouahahahahaha! *kof, kof, kof* Rendez-vous, vous n'avez aucune chance! *kof*

- Dans tes rêves » déclarèrent en même temps Ace et Luffy en se curant le nez.

- « Nani!

- Ah, mais j'y pense, t'es toujours en vie! » réalisa Ace.

- « Bien sûr que je suis en vie, crétin! *kof, kof*

- Tant mieux! » répondit le fils de Roger en faisant craquer ses poings, il commença à s'avancer quand une voix l'interpella.

- « _Matte_ Hiken no Ace.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Oeil de faucon?

- J'ai deux-trois petites choses à lui dire avant.

- Avec ou sans le katana?

-. ... Faut-il vraiment que je te réponde?

- Alors c'est non, moi d'abord.

- Oï, oï, je passe en prem's » décréta Buggy.

- « Hommes stupides, laissez-moi lui apprendre ce que je pense de ses manières! » indiqua Boa.

- « Même pas en rêve! Je vais le trancher avec tellement d'armes qu'il ressemblera à un énorme porc-épic! » s'énerva Kidd.

Sous les yeux ahuris des équipages, les capitaines commencèrent à se disputer pour savoir qui allait s'occuper du cas Néron. Tout le monde voulait sa part du gâteau, l'ennui c'était que tout le monde voulait la première part du dit-gâteau. Un cri suffit néanmoins à les stopper.

- « Gomu Gomu no pistol! »

Et Luffy décolla pour le toit du bâtiment sur lequel le Contre-Amiral s'était réfugié. Il n'était pas patient d'ordinaire mais là, il avait encore moins envie de l'être, et puis de tous, il était peut-être celui qui avait le plus de récriminations à l'égard du marine. Un saut plus tard, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent face à face, dans une tentative de défense, le Contre-Amiral Néron pointa un pistolet vers le jeune homme. Nullement intimidé et totalement en rage, Luffy fit craquer ses poings et son cou, Néron, lui, était totalement apeuré. Il tira toutes ses balles frénétiquement avec de tenter de s'enfuir. Il fut immédiatement rattraper par Luffy qui laissa éclaté toute sa souffrance, sa rage et sa colère. Dans un dernier coup, il envoya l'homme au bas du bâtiment. Néron chuta et s'écrasa mais survécut puisque le dit-bâtiment ne comptait qu'un étage.

Zoro sourit en voyant l'attitude de son capitaine. Il regarda Luffy s'avançait près du bord puis se souvenant soudain d'un truc, il l'appela.

- « Oï, Luffy!

- _Nani_?

- Attrape! »

Et il lança un objet rond comme un frisbee que Luffy attrapa. Son sourire n'aurait pu être plus grand en cet instant, son _boshi_, c'était son précieux _boshi_ que l'épéiste venait de lui lancer. Il se dépêcha de le remettre sur sa tête, sentir ce poids si familier lui fit un bien fou. De son côté, Néron ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour voir que les capitaines anciennement prisonniers étaient en train de l'entourer et au-dessus d'eux dominait un jeune homme portant un chapeau de paille. Il y eut un instant de vide puis Ace le saisit par le col et le traîna plus loin sous les supplications et les demandes de pitié de l'homme à terre suivit de près par les autres. Leurs équipages et les autres prisonniers firent mine de ne rien voir, ils se doutaient bien de ce qu'il allait se passer et ne firent rien pour les en empêcher, les capitaines en avaient besoin alors pourquoi les arrêter? Et puis, cela fera toujours un marine en moins sur terre et sur les mers. Les hurlements du Contre-Amiral durèrent longtemps, très longtemps, puis ils s'arrêtèrent définitivement.

Quand les pirates revinrent, ils étaient plus ou moins couverts de sang, certains plus (Kidd et Law) et certains moins (Basil et Boa). Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant, étonnés, il n'y avait plus âme qui vive sur les quais. Levant la tête, ils purent voir que tout le monde était déjà à bord des navires et que ceux-ci étaient prêt au départ. _Ah, c'est vrai_, se rappelèrent-ils, _des navires de la Marine vont bientôt arriver sur l'île_. Rapidement, ils embarquèrent à leur tour, Trafalgar Law en dernier. Les vaisseaux larguèrent les amarres et bientôt ils s'éloignèrent des rives de l'île. Marco se tourna vers Law, ce dernier avait bidouillé un truc avant de partir et il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait en plus.

- « Oï Law, yoi.

- Haï?

- On peut savoir ce que t'as fait avant de partir? » l'entendant, les autres se tournèrent avec curiosité vers le principal concerné.

À cette demande, Law sourit malicieusement, le décompte était presque fini.

- « Regardez » répondit-il en pointant l'île du doigt.

Ils suivirent du regard le doigt, regardèrent l'île sans trop comprendre puis soudainement, une violente explosion se déclencha, rapidement suivit par plusieurs incendies. Ils observèrent abasourdis l'île devenir la proie des flammes.

- « Mais que ... comment... quand est-ce que t'as trouvé le temps de faire ça l'infirmière? » demanda Kidd, collé par Killer qui refusait tout net de s'éloigner à moins de 3 mètres de son capitaine, il l'avait perdu une fois, il ne souhaitait pas y avoir droit une seconde fois!

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Eustass-ya. Pour ta gouverne, je suis allé piquer ce qu'il me fallait dans les différentes armuries, réserves de poudre et infirmeries de la base tout au long de notre progression, quand on sait ce qu'il faut prendre et faire, c'est très rapide.

- Je t'ai déjà dis... Oh et puis merde! Okay, donc t'as fait mumuse avec pas mal d'explosifs et de produits hautement inflammables, c'est ça? »

Law acquiesça et Shanks réalisa.

- « C'est pour ça que tu es allé avec Ace et Marco, t'avais besoin d'y amener ton mélange, n'est-ce pas?

- Haï, mais c'était aussi pour soigner Luffy au cas où. »

Shanks hocha la tête, mais il ne sut pas pourquoi, il se sentit méfiant sur la deuxième raison. Puis, le déclic: _Luffy!_ En moins qu'il n'en faut à Shanks pour finir une bouteille d'alcool, l'empereur roux enleva son manteau noir (que lui avait donné Ben) pour le poser sur les épaules de Luffy, cachant ainsi efficacement le corps de ce dernier aux regards des autres. Il avait totalement oublié la tenue pour le moins légère du jeune homme qui accepta en rougissant profondément, lui aussi avait oublié. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi Zoro et Sanji étaient devenu un peu rouge en le regardant et pourquoi Nami et Robin avaient doucement rigoler tout en le regardant avec inquiétude. Puis Chopper l'entraîna à l'écart dans le but de l'examiner. Ace le regarda partir avec inquiétude, la dernière fois que son frère s'était éloigné, ça s'était presque mal fini, il ne voulait pas que ça recommence. Marco dut remarquer son trouble car il vînt l'entourer de ses bras. Zoro profita de l'accalmie pour regarder Ben, Killer, Bepo et Nami qui acquiescèrent. Il se mit alors à l'écart pour prendre un bébé Den-Den Mushi, il composa le numéro puis laissa sonner.

Purupuru-Purupuru.

- « Haï?

- C'est nous, on arrive. »

_Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre, le dénouement est très proche (1 ou 2 chapitres je dirais). N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires!_


	11. Chapter 10: Le repos du guerrier

Chapitre 10: Le repos du guerrier.

**Sur le pont du Thousand Sunny-go.**

_Purupuru-Purupuru._

_- « Haï?_

_- C'est nous, on arrive._

- Bien compris, tout est près de notre côté, on vous attend.

- _Ha_. Normalement, on est là d'ici une semaine.

- Très bien. À dans une semaine alors.

- Haï. »

Clac.

- « _Nah_, Zoro, tu parlais à qui? »

Zoro manqua l'arrêt cardiaque, il n'avait pas senti le frère de Luffy accompagné de son phénix d'amant approcher.

- « Ace! Bordel, ne vient pas dans le dos des gens comme ça!

- Shishishishi! » le sourire d'Ace était trop grand pour que ce fut accidentel, « et sinon, à qui tu parlais?

- *soupir* À ceux qui nous attendent sur l'île vers laquelle nous nous dirigeons.

- On va faire quoi sur cette île?

- Vous remettre de votre enfermement, déjà, et ensuite, je pense que vous allez avoir beaucoup à vous dire et à discuter, alors autant que ce soit à tête reposé et le corps guéri.

- Je vois. Okay! Merci de m'avoir répondu.

- De rien. »

Ace s'en retourna avec Marco auprès des membres des pirates Whitebeards qui n'en pouvaient plus de rigoler et de crier à tue-tête de faire la fête pour fêter leur retour. Ce fut entre les bras de son phénix qu'il tilta, _il ne m'a toujours pas dis à QUI il parlait au Den-Den Mushi, fait chier!_ De son côté, Marco regardait avec amusement Ace s'agiter, il en connaissait la raison, mais, à la différence du jeune D., il avait parfaitement reconnu la voix de l'interlocuteur du sabreur. Par conséquent, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Avec un sourire paresseux, il entreprit de changer les idées du jeune homme par quelques câlins tendres et des baisers. Technique qui était fichtrement efficace sur Ace.

**Toujours à bord du Sunny-go, infirmerie de Tony Tony Chopper.**

Chopper venait de finir d'examiner son capitaine. Ce dernier avait été sous-alimenter et battu mais rien d'irréversible, ce qui rassurait le petit renne. Néanmoins, le médecin en lui sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose en plus et que Luffy hésitait à lui en parler rien qu'à voir la façon dont il triturait la manche du manteau de Shanks. Doucement, il le questionna.

- « Luffy?

- Mmmh?

- Il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler?

- Euh, oui, 'fin non, peut-être que oui, en fait non, je crois pas, en fait, je crois que je vais y aller hein Chopper, merci pour les soins! » déclara Luffy de manière tout sauf naturel tout en commençant à se diriger vers la sortie.

- « Luffy, _matte_!

- Mmh, _nanda_?

- Tu sais que je suis médecin, ton médecin en l'occurrence.

- Haï. Et?

- Un médecin se doit de toujours garder le secret de ses patients, quoique tu es à dire, cela restera dans les murs de cette infirmerie, tu le sais ça non?

- Oui, je sais Chopper.

- Et puis, si quelque chose t'inquiète, c'est toujours bien de s'en ouvrir à d'autres, tu ne crois pas? »

Luffy regarda le jeune renne qui l'observait avec gentillesse, il soupira. Chopper avait raison. Les épaules basses, il retourna s'allonger sur le lit d'infirmerie. Une fois réinstallé, il avoua ses craintes, sa peur en fait qu'on lui ait fait quelque chose en plus. Quand Néron l'avait fait enfermé dans es appartements, il avait eu de longues phases d'inconscience et il savait que le Contre-Amiral avait pu venir à tout moment, savoir qu'il lui avait peut-être quand même fait quelque chose le rongeait. Chopper l'écouta sans jamais l'arrêter. Quand Luffy eut fini, il proposa d'examiner la zone concernée, ce que Luffy accepta en rougissant. Histoire de préserver un peu la dignité de son capitaine, Chopper lui mit un drap par au-dessus de ses jambes désormais nues puis il examina rapidement le rectum de son capitaine. Le renne agit rapidement et cliniquement, se contentant du strict nécessaire, aussi l'examen fut-il rapide et sans douleur pour le chapeau de paille. Quand tout fut enfin terminé, Luffy retrouva avec plaisir ses bons vieux habits tandis que Chopper le rassurait: Néron ne l'avait en aucun cas réussi à le toucher de cette manière. Ce fut donc un Luffy de meilleure humeur qui sortit de l'infirmerie.

Le bateau tangua soudainement. Étonné, Luffy se dépêcha de rejoindre le pont de son navire à proue de lion. Une fois arrivé à destination, il put observer avec ravissement l'agitation qui régnait et qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose: BAGARRE! Et effectivement, il put rapidement apercevoir plusieurs vaisseaux de la Marine qui se dirigeaient avec vélocité vers eux et qui leur tiraient plusieurs boulets de canon lesquels manquaient leur cible ou étaient aussitôt détruits par un membre des pirates. Avec un grand sourire, Luffy rejoignit son frère qui le vit donc revenir avec un soulagement certain. Néanmoins, les deux frères et la plupart des capitaines ne se faisaient aucune illusion. Ils pourraient se battre mais pas longtemps, ils étaient encore trop épuisés de leurs précédents affrontements. Ils allaient devoir reléguer, mais pour cette fois seulement! Une navire de Marine, plus téméraire, s'approcha très près d'eux et se fit couler en un rien de temps. Law observa avec ravissement la couleur jaune de son sous-marin apparaître avant que celui-ci ne retourne attaquer un autre navire. Bien vite, la flotte de vingt navires fut détruite, les équipages refusaient de perdre leur temps à faire mumuse, et, par conséquent, ils ne faisaient pas dans la dentelle. Les vents dominants se décidèrent enfin à souffler plus fort et ils purent s'éloigner encore plus vite de l'enfer qui brûlait toujours derrière eux.

**Une semaine après, une île perdue au milieu du Shin Sekai, début de matinée, une des maisons de pierre et de bois, maison des Shirohige, chambre de Portgas D. Ace et de Marco.**

Marco dormait, enfin, il serait plus juste de dire qu'il essayait de continuer à dormir mais malheureusement, une paire de doigts semblait s'amuser à explorer les courbes et les creux de son dos et de ses reins. Oh, il savait très bien à qui appartenait ces doigts impudents et il avait décider d'agir dans très exactement 3, 2, 1! D'un mouvement souple, il se retourna, bloqua les mains de son agresseur et le surplomba, le tout avec son éternel sourire à moitié endormi. Tendrement, il regarda l'homme sous lui qui le regardait avec malice et un grand sourire, très fier de son action. Marco se pencha et posa doucement son front contre celui d'Ace avant de l'embrasser avec douceur. Néanmoins, un certain contact contre sa cuisse lui apprit que son compagnon en attendait un peu plus que ça.

- « Tu n'en pas eu assez hier soir, yoi?

- Shishishi, jamais! Encore moins avec toi!

- Vous m'en voyez honoré, _Kaizoku Oji-sama_.

- Marco! Tu sais très bien que j'aime pas quand on m'appelle comme ça.

- Haï, haï, ... _oji-sama_~~.

- Mar-cooooooooooooo! »

La plainte d'Ace se perdit dans différentes nuances de voix et de gémissements, Marco avait en effet profité du fait qu'Ace avait tendu son cou, pour exprimer son indignation, pour aller effleurer et mordre un certain point dans son cou qui rendait Ace aussi réactif qu'une délicieuse guimauve. Si délicieuse, que le phénix entreprit de la manger dans son intégrité. Ace avait voulu réveiller la bête, c'était chose faite. La chambre fut vite rempli de gémissements et de cris en tous genres.

**Même moment, maison des Amzones, chambre que se partagent Boa Hancock et Jewerly Bonney.**

Les deux jeunes femmes venaient de se réveiller. Elles s'étaient liées d'amitié durant leur emprisonnement et Boa avait décidé de proposer à Bonney de venir dormir avec elle dans la (grande) maison qui accueillait son équipage (Boa Hancock avait, à cette occasion, retrouvé avec plaisir son grand serpent arc Salome qu'on lui avait enlevé au tout début, sur l'île de Mamawi, alors qu'ils avaient tous deux été endormis), ce que la pirate avait accepté avec plaisir. Elle aimait bien Hancock et puis elle ne rechignait pas à lui donner toute la nourriture qu'elle voulait. Bon, en même temps et d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, l'impératrice avait une certaine expérience en la matière du fait d'un glouton qui répondait au doux nom de Monkey D. Luffy. Bonney sourit, il était difficile de savoir qui, d'elle, Luffy ou Ace, mangeait le plus. Probablement qu'ils étaient ex-aequo. Et ce n'était pas les autres qui allaient pouvoir leur répondre étant donné qu'ils passaient leur temps à les engueuler parce qu'ils bouffaient toute la nourriture et qu'ils allaient la piquer dans les assiettes des autres. À leur décharge, ils ne faisaient ça que parce que la nourriture n'arrivait pas assez vite (ou disparaissait trop vite) de leurs assiettes!

- « On peut savoir à quoi tu penses pour sourire comme ça?

- J'étais en train de me rappeler les différents repas que nous avions partagé tous ensemble depuis notre arrivée sur l'île.

- *petit rire* Je comprends mieux. D'ailleurs, je n'ai de cesse de me demander où vous pouvez bien mettre cette nourriture, vos estomacs semblent être des gouffres sans fond. On a l'impression que vous avez toujours faim dès qu'on pose de la nourriture devant vos yeux ... même quand il n'y en pas d'ailleurs.

- Hehehehehehehe! C'est sûrement parce que c'est le cas. »

Et Bonney éclata de rire, suivi de façon plus discrète par Hancock. Puis les deux femmes pirates se calmèrent et profitèrent encore un peu du clame des lieux et de la douceur des matelas, surtout de ça en fait! Le premier soir, elles avaient pratiquement gémi de plaisir lorsqu'elles s'effondrèrent sur de grands lits moelleux et chauds, en d'autre terme, une sensation extrêmement agréable. Bon, elles avaient eu à peu près la même réaction en prenant leurs bains mais le confort des lits remportait la palme haute de la meilleure chose qui soit après un emprisonnement. On toqua à leur porte. Hancock donna son assentiment se doutant de l'identité de la personne qui était venue les voir. En effet, comme elle le supposait, c'était Margaret. La jeune femme s'inclina légèrement tout en annonçant le petit-déjeuner servi. La jeune amazone n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une furie rose sortit de la chambre en hurlant sa faim. Les deux amazones s'entre-regardèrent avec un léger sourire, oui, cette jeune femme leur rappelait définitivement Luffy par certains côtés. Tranquillement, Boa Hancock se leva et sortit suivie par Margaret. Elle se dépêcha tout de même un peu pour descendre, avec une morfale sous son toit, elle avait tout intérêt à se dépêcher si elle voulait manger quelque chose.

**Même moment, maison dévolue aux Kidd Pirates, chambre du capitaine Kidd Eustass.**

Killer regardait son capitaine dormir à poing fermé, les temps de sommeil de Kidd s'étaient considérablement allongés depuis son emprisonnement, en fait, le roux semblait essayer de récupérer par tous les moyens les heures de sommeil qu'on lui avait enlevé. Killer retint un ricanement, bon, le fait qu'ils ne fassent pas que dormir la nuit devait aussi avoir un rôle à jouer dans l'extrême paresse de Kidd à se lever. Mais c'était pas leur faute s'ils étaient aussi passionnés! Ils avaient été séparés pendant plus de trois mois, il fallait bien qu'ils rattrapent le temps quand même! Une voix ensommeillée le coupa dans ses pensées.

- « Tch! J'ai même pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir à quoi tu penses Killer... »

Ce dernier s'aperçut en effet que, pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, sa main avait tout tranquillement migré en direction dans la partie inférieure du corps de son capitaine. Il ne l'arrêta pas et continua son avancée. Son capitaine ne tarda pas à réagir sous le traitement. Ils s'élancèrent. Pour se séparer tout de suite, un bruit effroyable venait de les couper. D'après ce qu'ils pouvaient entendre, il semblerait qu'un des membres de leur équipage avait tenté de faire la cuisine, en avait résulté l'explosion du micro-onde. Eustass jura et, décidé à exprimer sa façon de pensée à l'impudent qui avait osé le déranger, il se leva et s'habilla, vite suivi par Killer qui, même si lui aussi en voulait à celui qui venait de les couper dans leur élan, ne voulait pas perdre, encore, un membre de l'équipage.

**Même moment, maison des Heart Pirate, coin salon, sur le canapé.**

Law tendit l'oreille, il lui avait semblé entendre comme un « boum » lointain. N'entendant rien de plus, il haussa les épaules et se réinstalla nonchalamment contre Bepo qui le laissa faire, comme d'habitude. Cela faisait du bien de retrouver son capitaine, en plutôt bonne forme par rapport à tout ce qu'il avait pu subir. Le médecin de la mort retourna dans ses pensés qui étaient entièrement focalisées sur une personne ou plutôt sur ce qu'il ressentait pour cette personne. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait était gênant, il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir ça un jour, c'était un peu ennuyeux et cela risquait de le gêner dans ses affaires, il valait mieux pour lui d'étouffer ses sensations dans l'oeuf. Il acquiesçât mentalement, oui, c'était ce qu'il devait faire, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui, en plus, la personne concernée ne ressentirait jamais rien de cette nature pour lui. Fier de sa conclusion, le métis ferma les yeux et se permit un petit moment de sommeil.

**Même moment, maison abritant l'équipage du Roux, chambre de Shanks.**

Shanks se regarda dans le miroir, il était beau quand même, il s'amusa à adopter plusieurs poses et mimiques, _ouaip', j'suis plutôt beau gosse comme ça! Dahahahaha!_ Et tandis, qu'il continuait son petit manège, un forme commença à s'agiter dans son lit. Une tête émergea.

- « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec mes affaires? D'ailleurs si tu pouvais lâcher mon épée dans le même temps, ça m'arrangerait.

- Rooh, fais pas ton rabat-joie mon petit faucon *tressautement du sourcil de l'intéressé*, et puis ça me va plutôt bien, tu trouves pas? »

Mihawk regarda son amant habillé avec **ses** vêtements et tenant **son** épée, le roux continuant à prendre des poses totalement ridicules. Il soupira, _chassez le naturel, il revient vite au galop._ En l'occurrence, il avait suffit que Shanks siffle toutes les bouteilles d'alcool qu'il avait trouvait dans la maison pour redevenir comme avant. Oh, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il était plutôt heureux de retrouver le pirate qu'il avait toujours connu ainsi mais là présentement, il apprécierait grandement qu'il lâche sa précieuse épée, elle lui bigrement manqué et ça l'agaçait un peu qu'un autre que lui la tienne en main. Le jeune empereur dut s'en rendre compte puisqu'il s'arrêta un moment pour le regarder. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard avant qu'un énorme sourire ne vienne prendre place sur les lèvres de Shanks, _il doit y avoir du sang de D. quelque part dans sa généalogie, c'est pas possible autrement_se dit Mihawk, _ou alors il s'est trop fait influencé par son ancien capitaine; en tout cas, je sens qu'il va encore me sortir quelque chose de gros._ Comme pour confirmer ses soupçons, Shanks reprit la parole.

- « Oh mais il fallait me le dire si tu préfères me voir sans mes vêtements! »

Et accompagnant, le geste à la parole, il ôta les vêtements du sabreur tout en s'avançant vers le lit, c'est donc entièrement nu qu'il vînt s'appuyer sur le matelas pour embrasser l'homme tranquillement installé dessus. Homme qui ne rechigna pas à lui accorder la dominance sans combattre, bon une fois que le roux sortait quelque chose d'intelligent, il pouvait bien en profiter non? _Et puis, il a enfin lâché ma lame!_

**Autre maison, celle du CP9, coin salon, sur le canapé.**

Ils flemmardaient. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils récupéraient autant qu'ils le pouvaient, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'ils feraient après. Ils voulaient toujours se venger de Spandam mais ils n'avaient plus de bateau et aucun moyen de savoir où se trouvait l'autre enfoiré! Lucci préférait ne pas trop y penser même si cela l'énervait prodigieusement. Hattori appuya doucement son bec contre sa joue dans une tentative d'apaisement. Une main vînt tranquillement caresser sa tête, le remerciant du geste et le pigeon roucoula de plaisir. Soupir. Un bruit provenant de la cuisine le détourna quand même un moment de ses pensées, il observa Jabura préparait quelque chose, oh ce n'était pas cela qui l'intriguait, en effet les repas du loup étaient excellents, de fait c'est lui qui faisait souvent la cuisine avec Blueno, non ce qui l'intriguait c'était plutôt le ricanement qui échappait parfois à l'homme-loup alors qu'il continuait de préparer des aliments. Ça sentait le coup fourré et l'homme-léopard se doutait de qui allait faire les frais de son cher collègue. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, l'ancien assassin sortit rapidement de la cuisine et monta les escaliers sa préparation à la main. L'ex-eader du CP9 n'attendit pas très longtemps avant d'entendre le cri rageur de l'utilisateur du fruit Ushi Ushi modèle girafe qui accompagnait le rire de Jabura en train de descendre les escaliers en vitesse rapidement suivit par un jeune homme particulièrement énervé. Lucci les regarda sortir avant de voir Kalifa qui descendait à son tour, un papier à la main.

- « Il a fait quoi cette fois?

- Il a préparé un plat entièrement végétarien avec un mot qui dis ''pour devenir une girafe grande et forte, mange au moins cinq fruits et légumes par jour'' ».

Lucci soupira, Jabura adorait embêter Kaku à propos de son fruit, il aurait dû se douter que cela allait être quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Enfin, au moins, ils récupéraient des forces, c'était bien. Tranquillement, il se servit un verre d'alcool avant de débuter une conversation avec Kalifa et Blueno sur leur devenir.

**Maison des Mugiwaras, sur le perron de celle-ci.**

Luffy avait vite récupéré, comme d'habitude en fait, et maintenant, il était tranquillement dehors avec tout son équipage ainsi que la personne grâce à qui les prisonniers de l'île d'Hôseki pouvaient se remettre de leur emprisonnement sans craindre l'arrivée des Marines. Le capitaine au chapeau de paille posa une question qui le turlupinait.

- « Mais comment vous avez fait pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et où nous étions?

- À vrai dire, ce fut assez simple une fois qu'on a eu toutes les pièces en main, jamon, aussi voilà ce qu'il s'est passé, jamon, ... »

_Voilà, je coupe ici, je pense qu'on peut dire que cette fois, il n'y a aucun mystère sur la personne, n'est-ce pas? _

_Sinon, je signale que je me suis très fortement inspiré de la fiction de ChocOlive Flamous, « Les débilités de Jabura » pour la blague de Jabura envers Kaku. Si vous souhaitez lire quelques histoires sur le CP9, je vous recommande cette auteur, c'est l'une des rares à en avoir fait le sujet principal de ses fanfictions._

_Voili, voilou, je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine._


	12. Chapter 11: discussions et je t'aime

_Désolée du retard! Me voici pour le onzième chapitre de « L'Alliance prisonnière »! ... Je vais me faire me maudire mais c'est le dernier chapitre pour cette histoire mais une petite consolation vous attend à la fin!_

Chapitre 11: Comment dire je t'aime façon D. et discussions.

**Maison des Mugiwaras, toujours sur la terrasse d'entrée.**

_- _« _À vrai dire, ce fut assez simple ce fut assez simple une fois qu'on a eu toutes les pièces en main, jamon, aussi voilà ce qu'il s'est passé, jamon_, depuis quelques temps, un plus grand nombre que d'habitude d'hommes-poissons disparaissaient, jamon, lorsque Fukaboshi a manqué de se faire enlever à son tour, nous avons pris la décision d'appeler en urgence Jimbei qui était retourné à la surface. »

Jimbei, qui était présent à côté du roi Neptune, prit alors la parole.

- « C'est pour cette raison que j'ai dû vous quitter avant la réunion. En fait, le prince Fukaboshi n'a pas seulement échappé à un enlèvement mais a également réussi à obtenir des informations précieuses de ses ravisseurs dont le fait qu'un certain nombre d'hommes-poissons était envoyé sur une île mystérieuse dont personne ne revenait.

- Puis nous sommes arrivés, » reprit Nami, « vous annonçant le piège dans lequel nos capitaines étaient tombés. Au début, nous n'avons pas associé immédiatement les deux phénomènes, puis, nous avons reçu ce qu'on pourrait appeler un bon tuyau, gratuit en plus! *ricanements et soupirs devant la réaction de la navigatrice* Bref, avec ça, le roi Neptune et Jimbei ont compris et nous ont fait part de leurs conclusions. À partir de là, nous n'avions plus qu'à nous organiser et à trouver l'île.

- Et pourrions-nous savoir comment vous avez fait pour trouver une île présumée ultra confidentielle? »

À ses mots, les personnes présentes sursautèrent, ils n'avaient pas entendu les autres pirates (les hommes-poissons avaient, pour leur part, regagnaient la sécurité des terres sous-marines) venir plongés qu'ils étaient dans la conversation. Trafalgar Law, puisque c'est lui qui venait de parler, redemanda:

- « Et bien? Comment êtes-vous parvenu à nous localiser? »

Suite à cette question, les équipages se regardèrent avec un léger ... embarras au grand étonnement de leurs capitaines, d'accord, ça ne sentait absolument pas le coup fourré. Ce fut Ben Beckman qui prit le parti de répondre à la demande.

- « Et bien disons que nous avons reçu une aide des plus ... inattendus dirons-nous.

- C'est-à-dire? Ce serait appréciable d'être un peu plus explicite. » questionna Kidd.

- Je suis d'accord avec le gamin, » reprit Shanks sous les grognements du gamin en question, « ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de faire autant de mystères, alors dis-moi, » Shanks mit son unique bras autour du cou de Ben un peu gêné, « qui as bien pu vous aider et qui vous embarrasse tant que vous n'osez pas dire son nom? Mmh?

- C'est moi démon détourneur de vrais métiers. »

Et avant que personne ne puisse initier ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement, la personne qui venait de parler se jeta sur Luffy et Ace ... pour leur administrer un monstrueux coup de poing. Les deux garçons finirent à terre avec deux bosses fumantes au crâne, oui parce qu'il y a l'endroit que le poing a frappé et puis, dans le mouvement, il y a aussi leurs deux fronts qui se sont rencontrés de manière plutôt douloureuse. Les deux D. étaient donc à terre, les mains posées sur leurs crânes douloureux et regardant choqués la dernière personne qu'ils auraient pensé voir ici, en d'autre terme...

- « ... JIJJJJIIIIIII! » s'exclamèrent-ils en choeur.

Les autres regardaient la scène tout aussi choqués par l'apparition soudaine de l'ancien Vice-Amiral de la Marine, Monkey D. Garp qui pour l'heure, était en train de couver ses deux petit-fils du regard avec un grand sourire. Difficile de savoir ce qui les surprenait le plus, le fait que ce soit à l'ex-Marine qu'ils devaient la vie ou que celui-ci les ait aider de leur plein gré. Choix cornélien que voilà. X-Drake intervint alors.

- « Excusez-moi, Genkotsu no Garp?

- Mmmh, oh, ohayo Drake! Comment ça va depuis le temps? » salua Garp.

- « Ah, euh, on fait aller, que vous dire de plus, le métier ça va, les tempêtes, tout ça, c'était assez tranquille ... enfin, jusqu'à il y a peu on va dire.

- *acquiescement* Oui évidemment, ces trois derniers mois n'ont pas dû être simple.

- Oui, en effet, mais ermh, excusez-moi mais comment?

- Mmh _nanda_?

- Comment avez-vous fait pour savoir la localisation de cette île, moi-même lorsque je faisais encore parti de la Marine, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cette île, même pas en rumeurs, alors comment avez-vous fait pour savoir? Parce que, je ne pense pas que même avec votre grade de Vice-Amiral vous auriez pu le savoir, alors c'est ma question, comment? »

Les pirates regardèrent avec attention l'ancien Marine qui était devenu pensif au fur et à mesure qu'X-Drake posait sa question. Effectivement, si une personne telle que Garp ne pouvait pas savoir une telle information, alors comment avait-il su? La voix du vieux D. les sortit de leur pensée.

- « C'est Aokiji qui m'a donné l'info après qu'on ait été prévenu, » leur révéla tranquillement Garp en se curant le nez.

- _Hano_, prévenu par qui? » interrogea Robin dans la foulée.

- « Pour sa propre sécurité, je ne répondrais pas à cette question, » déclara Garp en repensant avec fierté à son ancien élève à lui et à Zéphyr.

... D'ac-cord, donc en fait, ce n'était pas un mais deux (ou peut-être plus) anciens ou toujours marines qui les avaient aidé. On nageait en plein délire là. Marco et Shanks retinrent un ricanement amusé, depuis le temps qu'ils sillonnaient les mers du globe et notamment le Shin Sekai, ils ne cessaient pourtant jamais de se faire surprendre par quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Oui parce que bon, en même temps, quand on avait trois D. sur la même mer, il ne pouvait qu'arriver quelque chose de totalement impossible.

- « Impossible n'est pas D. » chuchota l'air de rien Buggy à côté de Shanks qui acquiesça, le clown semblait avoir suivi les mêmes conclusions que lui.

Les pirates acceptèrent les explications puis, Luffy posa une nouvelle question.

- « Et c'est qui le bon tuyau qui n'a rien coûté? »

Choc général, Monkey D. Luffy venait de poser une question intelligente. Nami regretta un moment de s'être enflammée là-dessus, Jimbei prit le parti de répondre au capitaine au chapeau de paille.

- « Et bien, nous avons eu l'information de...

- Moi. »

...Si Law n'avait pas autant de retenu et de sang-froid, il aurait fait un bond de dix mètres devant l'apparition soudaine du shichibukai flamant rose, qui était accompagné d'un certain crocodile soi-dit en passant, bon, au moins maintenant, il savait pourquoi il se sentait anxieux depuis tout à l'heure. Pour sa part, X-Drake et d'autres se demandèrent s'il y en avait encore beaucoup d'autres qui allaient s'amuser à apparaître comme ça d'un coup en leur annonçant qu'ils avaient participé à leur évasion. La curiosité d'Ace avait néanmoins été piqué.

- « Pourquoi nous aider alors que c'est quand en parti de votre faute si on s'est prendre?

- Juste, petit prince *cri de rage de l'intéressé* mais ce n'était pas prévu au programme, je tiens vraiment à faire la peau à mon ancien « collègue » qui a eu l'extrême obligeance de me bousiller d'autres affaires entre temps, _et qui a failli m'enlever mon petit trésor personnel en plus, pour ça, il ne vivra plus très longtemps._

Le sourire de Doflamingo était grand mais ne trompait personne, le shichibukai était en rage contre Barbe-Noir qui le gênait énormément dans ses affaires, d'un geste réflexe, le grand blond rapprocha Crocodile près de lui. C'est à ce moment-là que Luffy s'aperçut que l'homme de sable était plus pâle que d'habitude, les quelques bandages qui dépassaient ci et là le renseignèrent sur un combat qui n'avait visiblement pas tourné en sa faveur. Sans doute sentant qu'un regard s'était posé sur lui, l'ex-shichibukai se tourna en direction de Luffy, les deux hommes jaugèrent un moment puis le regard de Crocodile se durcit légèrement et Luffy sourit, non, il ne serait pas ce qui lui était arrivé.

Puis, comme le soir tombé, les pirates restèrent devant la maison des Mugiwaras pour manger tous ensemble, comme ils le faisaient depuis près d'une semaine en fait mais avec des invités en plus cette fois. Sanji commença à préparer le repas aidé de quelques pirates tout en préparant quatre portions spéciales XXXXXXXL pour les trois D. et pour la magnifique et ravissante Bonney-chwann! Le repas débuta rapidement puis arriva la fête qui suivait invariablement. C'est le moment qu'avait choisi le grand-père des deux D. pour s'éclipser, il ne pouvait se permettre de rester trop longtemps, ce serait trop dangereux pour lui, comme pour eux. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Robin remarqua son capitaine qui s'était étonnement mis à l'écart, se doutant de ce qui pouvait perturber son capitaine, elle s'avança vers lui.

De son côté, Luffy s'était appuyé contre un arbre et regardait la lune. Il soupira. L'homme qu'il l'aimait ne lui avait pas adresser un regard depuis qu'ils s'étaient évadés. Il n'était pas invisible pourtant! Enfin ... il était sûr de pas l'être en tout cas puisqu'il s'était pris un coup de Sanji quand il avait essayé de piquer de la bouffe en plus. Nouveau soupir.

- « Un problème senchô-san?

- Oh, bonsoir Robin. Je sais pas si on peut vraiment parler de problème.

- Quel est-il? »

Luffy regarda l'archéologue puis soupira, et puis pourquoi pas après tout. De toute façon, la jeune femme devait déjà savoir au vu de son sourire et puis, au moins, elle pourrait réfléchir pour lui.

- « Law » déclara-t-il laconiquement.

- *petit rire* Pourquoi devriez-vous changer de comportement pour lui dire senchô-san?

-. .. Mmmh, t'as raison! Je vais lui dire! » répondit Luffy avec un grand sourire, « ça tombe bien, je dois aller discuter avec les autres capitaines. Je lui parlerais à ce moment-là! Merci Robin!

- *nouveau rire* De rien, senchô-san. »

Robin lui sourit une dernière fois puis commença à repartir vers la fête. Son capitaine l'interpella une dernière fois.

- « Oh eh Robin!

- Mmh, _nani_?

- Quand tu cherches un coin tranquille avec Zoro, évitez la cascade, on la voit depuis les fenêtres de l'étage. Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien, vous faites comme vous voulez. Et arrête de m'appeler senchô,, appelle-moi Luffy comme tout le monde » acheva Luffy avec un grand sourire et les yeux brillants de malice.

- « H-Haï, on fera un peu plus attention, senchô-san. » déclara Robin qui partit cette fois avec le rouge au joue mais toujours le sourire à l'entente du grognement de son capitaine à propos des nakamas qui n'écoutaient pas ce qu'on leur disait.

Luffy la regarda partir avec amusement puis il quitta à son tour son petit coin tranquille pour rejoindre les capitaines qui s'étaient rassemblés au même endroit avec leurs seconds pour ceux qui en avaient. Tranquillement, il s'installa entre Shanks et Marco. Ils s'étaient tous assis en cercle autour d'un feu. Ils profitèrent encore un peu de l'instant présent avant de commencer la discussion. Avec une légère appréhension (qu'il n'avouera jamais) Shanks débuta la conversation de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait trois mois plus tôt:

- « Barbe-Noir donc. »

Les autres pirates acquiescèrent, oui, malgré ce qui leur était arrivé (en même temps, c'était la Marine, il était logique qu'ils leur fassent quelque chose même si le quelque chose en question avait été particulièrement dur à supporter), le faux D. restait leur principale préoccupation. Fort heureusement, leurs équipages avaient un travail remarquable en continuant à épier et surveiller les moindres actions identifiables de l'ancien Shirohige, il y en avait peu mais c'était assez pour pouvoir partir depuis de bonnes bases.

- « Dans l'état actuel des choses, on ne peut pas se permettre d'attendre plus. Il faut agir maintenant et ne pas remettre à demain ce qui peut être fait aujourd'hui, » déclara Marco.

- « Je suis d'accord mais nous n'en savons pas encore assez sur les agissements de Marshall D. Teach, » répondit X-Drake.

- « Il faut suivre toutes les pistes que nous avons pour le moment et voir où elles mènent, » dit Law.

- « On en a pour des années si on commence à faire ça », répliqua Kidd.

- « Mais je te rappelle que nous n'avons que ça, mâle stupide », lui indiqua sèchement Boa Hancock.

- « _Nani_! Oï, comment tu m'as appelé? », s'énerva Kidd.

- « Il prépare quelque chose, » déclara d'un coup Doflamingo.

Tous les regards se tournèrent brusquement vers lui.

- « Comment le sais-tu? » demanda Mihawk.

- « Je contrôle le monde l'ombre, tout ce qui n'est pas légal passe un jour ou l'autre par moi et le nom de Marshall D. Teach n'est que très peu apparu. Pour qu'il soit aussi silencieux après deux ans d'intense activités, c'est qu'il cache quelque chose, quelque chose de gros, » expliqua calmement le shichibukai.

- « Effectivement, dis comme ça, il est quasiment impossible d'ignorer ça, » acquiesça Shanks, « néanmoins, cela ne nous dit pas comment nous allons faire pour le retrouver.

- Et si nous faisions rien dans l'immédiat.

- ... Explicite ta pensée Ace » reprit l'empereur roux.

- « Et bien, on peut peut-être penser qu'à juste titre, Teach a eu vent de la réunion qui se préparait contre lui, raison pour laquelle il serait devenu aussi silencieux ces derniers temps. J'ajouterais même qu'on pourrait s'interroger sur son éventuel implication dans ce qui nous est arrivé. Il nous faudrait donc endormir sa conscience en devenant encore plus prudent sur nos actions et par la même occasion faire croire qu'aucune alliance n'a pu se créer entre nous.

- Le gamin *grognement* n'a pas tort, » déclara Buggy les bras croisés, « il faudra agir en sous-marin si on veut le coincer un jour.

- Je suis également d'accord, en agissant ainsi nous pourrons le surprendre. Qui est pour, pour suivre ce schéma? » questionna Shanks qui leva le bras, « moi je suis pour.

- Je suis pour également.

- Je le suis.

- J'en suis également.

- Moi aussi.

- Et moi.

- Je suis d'accord avec l'idée.

- Je suppose que je peux vous supporter un peu plus longtemps.

- Je n'ai aucune raison de refuser cette proposition.

- Tchi! Y a pas moyen de faire autrement de toute façon, j'en suis.

- Je suis d'accord.

- Nous aussi » achevèrent avec un immense sourire Ace et Luffy.

- « Bien, alors je pense qu'on peut dire que l'Alliance des pirates vient de naître, _neh_? » déclara Shanks avec le sourire tout en levant un verre de saké.

Les autres pirates acquiescèrent et levèrent à leur tour leur verre de saké, oui, ils acceptaient de s'allier contre un ennemi commun. Sur cette pensée, ils burent tous leur verre. Puis, le cercle se brisa, certains partant se coucher et d'autres retournèrent à la fête. Law faisait initialement parti de la première catégorie jusqu'à ce qu'une main le saisisse brutalement pour l'emmener à l'écart. Il fut amené jusqu'à une petite cascade, là, il put identifier son « kidnappeur » en la personne de Luffy.

- « Oya, oya, Mugiwara, pourquoi m'as-tu emmener ici?

- Parce qu'il faut que je te dise un truc.

- Oh? Et cela ne peut pas attendre demain, je suis un peu fatigué.

- Non! Enfin, je veux dire, non, ça peut pas attendre parce que ... enfin ... raaah, j'arrive pas à te le dire » s'énerva Luffy en se frottant violemment les cheveux.

- « Tu n'arrives à me pas à dire quoi?

- Ça! »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, Luffy se saisit brutalement du manteau du chirurgien pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Law était totalement figé, _Masaka! Se pourrait-il, je dois savoir._ Il répondit au baiser. Puis par manqua d'air, ils se séparèrent. Law allait parler mais Luffy le prit de vitesse.

- « Je t'aime. »

... Choc. Law devint presque une statue à l'entente de ses mots. Devant, l'immobilité de la personne qu'il aimait, Luffy passa ses mains devant les yeux du brun, aucune réaction. Bon, nouvelle méthode, il tira sur les joues de l'autre homme, ah! Réaction! Law venait de saisir ses mains pour qu'il cesse son manège mais maintenant il le regardait fixement. Luffy se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise pour le coup. Puis Law se rapprocha et, contre toute attente, l'embrassa à son tour. Une nouvelle fois, le manque d'air les força à se séparer. Law posa tendrement son front contre celui de Luffy. Il ne pouvait pas encore lui dire ces trois petits mots, il n'était pas prêt, néanmoins, il pouvait toujours lui promettre une chose:

- « Jusqu'à ce que Davy Jones nous sépare?

- Jusqu'à ce que Davy Jones nous sépare. »

Les deux hommes se sourirent, s'enlacèrent puis Law l'emmena vers la maison où il dormait, la nuit était à eux, autant en profitait. Luffy le suivit avec le sourire.

**Trois jours, plus tard, petit port naturel de l'île, sur les bateaux pirates.**

Ça y est, ils étaient prêt. Un plan avait été préparé, il était maintenant temps de le mettre en oeuvre. Puis, soudain, un ordre: « Larguez les amarres! ». Il était temps. Les équipages s'activèrent et bientôt les vaisseaux pirates s'éloignèrent vers l'horizon chacun de leur côté pour remplir les missions qui leur avaient été confiées.

Advienne que pourra, l'avenir leur appartenait.

** Fin de la première saison.**

_Et oui, une deuxième histoire se prépare, séquelle de celle-ci, alors s'il-vous-plaît ne me tuez pas!_


End file.
